


Le chat de Troie

by CampanullaFae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Doctor Logic | Logan Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Français | French, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, REMUS??, Shapeshifting, Sickfic, Skin Hunger, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, also Janus is kind of a mess, becoming a light side, hunger, like Remus has to be the reasonable one?, unsympathetic orange side, while we're at it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampanullaFae/pseuds/CampanullaFae
Summary: Janus dit qu'il ne faut compter sur personne.Remus dit des choses qu'on préférerait ignorer.Colère dit toute sorte de choses, mais toujours en criant.Qu'est-ce que les Aspects Clairs disent ? Virgil ne sait pas. Leur fenêtre est fermée.Et Virgil se dit que c'est assez pitoyable, d'aller s'asseoir dehors pour regarder les Aspects Clairs jouer au Scrabble.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. L'herbe est toujours plus verte...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Trojan Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901816) by [CampanullaFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampanullaFae/pseuds/CampanullaFae)



> Alternativement, Patton dit : «personne n'a le droit d'être triste sur mon terrain» et «toi, tu as besoin d'un biscuit»
> 
> Alors en gros, tout est comme le canon, sauf que le processus d'«accepter l'anxiété» se passe différemment. Et implique un chat.
> 
> Nouveau chapitre tous les mardi ! La fanfic est déjà terminée, je fais juste étaler les updates pour plus de visibilité ;)
> 
> Aussi, les tags sont dans le désordre mais je voulais écrire : "also Janus is kind of a mess" "like Remus has to be the reasonable one?" "Remus??"

Virgil n’était _pas_ en train d’espionner. Et il n’était _pas_ jaloux.

… Eh bien, Janus serait fier, pas vrai ?

Bon, au moins la première affirmation était vraie. Ce qu’il était en train de faire était beaucoup plus pitoyable que de l’espionnage.

Rôder dans le Subconscient ne faisait pas partie de ses habitude. Il savait que les aspects neutres (Remy, le sommeil, et Saul, l’attirance physique) y travaillaient fréquemment, mais pour les aspects clairs et sombre, rester trop longtemps dans la brume pouvait être dangereux. Virgil avait vaguement compris que le Subconscient connectait quelque part avec l’Imagination, pour que Roman (ou Remus, selon le cas) puisse agir sur les rêves. Peut-être un jour marcherait-il jusque-là.

Virgil se retourna et regarda les deux maisons situées un peu plus loin sur la rue autrement déserte. Au premier regard, elles se ressemblaient – ou plutôt, elle ressemblaient à la maison de Thomas, dans la Vraie Vie. Mais à travers la brume du Subconscient, on pouvait entrapercevoir leurs différences. Celle des aspects neutres était grande (probablement trop pour seulement deux personnes) et d’un gris… eh bien, neutre. Celle des aspects sombres, et par extension, de Virgil, penchait d’un côté, si décrépite et sale qu’on aurait du mal à imaginer que quelqu’un y habite.

Virgil soupira. Le plus importante restait que Thomas était une bonne personne, même si parfois ça lui rendait la vie… difficile.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers le troisième et dernière maison de la rue. Colorés et futuristique et chaleureuse.

Accueillante.

Il l’aurait nié avec la férocité et la fierté d’un chat sauvage, mais il lui arrivait effectivement d’aller s’asseoir devant la maison des aspects clairs, juste en arrière du carré de lumière que leur fenêtre projetait sur la gazon, et de regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit seulement, caché des occupants par le reflet des vitres.

Cette nuit en particulier, une raison supplémentaire de vouloir quitter la compagnie déplaisante des Autres s’étalait sur la joue sous la forme d’une longue estafilade. Mais l’envie qu’il ressentait était moins difficile à gérer que les soucis, le chagrin et la douleur, et le voilà donc, loin des cris de Colère, des demi-vérités de Janus et de… il ne voulait pas y penser, en fait, de Remus.

La comparaison était presque risible. Les aspects clairs jouaient au scrabble.

Bien sûr, Logan allait gagner. Il le savait, ce qui expliquait son sourire en coin et son attitude supérieure. Roman aussi le savait, mais il paraissait moins vexé, moins susceptible que Virgil se le serait imaginer. Il jouait vaillamment, et dramatiquement (c’était le seul que Virgil parvenait à entendre à travers la fenêtre), mais sans réelle animosité.

 _La seule personne contre laquelle il est vraiment agressif_ , murmura une petite voix à Virgil, _c’est toi_.

Il serra les dents. Depuis qu’il avait commencé à associer Janus avec ses pensées négatives, il était beaucoup plus facile de les gérer.

 _Il ne me connait pas. Pas vraiment_ , répliqua-t-il _. Juste la façade que j’utilise pour convaincre Thomas de m’écouter. Et il ne déteste pas_ que _moi. Il y a aussi Remus_.

La voix se tue, et il soupira. Après le conflit auquel il venait d’échapper, si sa tête s’y mettait aussi, il était prêt à marcher dans le Subconscient jusqu’à s’y dissoudre.

Il ramena son attention sur les aspects clairs. Après tout, c’était le but de sa visite.

Patton devait aussi savoir que Logan allait gagner (ne serait-ce que parce qu’il lui vouait une admiration presque sans borne). Mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu’il s’en souciait. Après avoir complété son tour, il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine, réapparaissant bientôt avec une assiette de biscuits fumants.

Virgil retint un gémissement. Remus avait (encore) fait moisir tout leur stock de nourriture, et il était affamé. Bien sûr, il aurait pu quémander de la nourriture à Colère, mais après leur dispute, il risquait davantage de recevoir une nouvelle claque. Et Janus était trop axé « chacun pour soi » pour vraiment partager… eh bien, quoique ce soit. La société est une invention, et tout ça.

Et le pire, c’est que Virgil ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Remus, pas vraiment. Parce que si le moustachu ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire apparaitre des choses horrible à longueur de journée, Virgil ne pouvait faire apparaitre que des choses _effrayantes_.

Sans quitter des yeux le biscuit au beurre en forme de coccinelle que Patton tenait, il leva une main et se concentra.

Une nuée de moustiques en jaillit. Virgil s’en écarta vivement – le connaissant, ils seraient tous porteur d’une maladie sanguine mortelle. Il soupira en les regardant s’éloigner.

Espionner les aspects clairs calmait Virgil comme peu d’autres activités le pouvaient. Mais ça se faisait au prix d’une vague de… Pas de nostalgie, la nostalgie implique quelque chose qu’on a _déjà_ possédé. De mélancolie.

Ce fut la pluie qui chassa enfin Virgil. _Comme c’est charmant_ , pensa-t-il en se levant maladroitement. _Une météo assortie à mon humeur_. La plaisanterie ne chassa pas la boule dans sa gorge.

En revanche, croiser le regard abasourdit de Patton se révéla très distrayant.

L’imbécile (optimiste, peu importe) avait ouvert la fenêtre en grand, probablement pour profiter de l’odeur de pluie. Virgil s’y attendait si peu que quand son aîné lui fit signe d’attendre avant de disparaitre dans la maison, il obéit sans y penser.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit en grand, le faisant sursauter. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Virgil aimait bien Patton, outre qu’il soit toujours cordial avec lui, était que Virgil ne l’imaginait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Il pouvait donc plus facilement ignorer la partie de son cerveau qui scannait, chaque seconde de chaque minute, pour un danger potentiel (son radar, comme il l’appelait). Sa fonction. Il était l’Anxiété, après tout.

Si ça avait été Roman, Virgil aurait probablement fuit. Si ça avait été Logan, il se serait au moins tenu à distance. Mais c’était Patton, gentil, amical, sympathique Patton, qui lui faisait signe, avec son bon caractère et ses biscuits au beurre, et Virgil _voulait_ tellement que parfois le souffle lui manquait.

Alors il s’avança docilement jusqu’à la porte, et se laissa tirer à l’intérieur.

La maison était plus accueillant encore qu’il l’eût imaginée, chaude, tout en lumière dorée et en odeur de pâtisserie.

\- Saviez-vous que le composé qui provoque « l’odeur de pluie » s’appelle le pétrichor ? demandait Logan depuis le salon. Et Patton, les humains percevoir cette odeur en quantités infimes, pas plus de 5 partie par million, mieux encore que les requins sentent le sang. Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu as besoin d’ouvrir la porte pour ça…

\- Mais Logan, on a un visiteur !

Un silence. Sur l’insistance de Patton (à ce stade, il avait accepté son sort), Virgil retira ses bottes mouillées et le suivit vers le salon, les yeux baissés.

Il avait beau s’y attendre, l’exclamation de Roman ne fit pas moins mal.

\- Lui, nous visiter ?

\- Je me promenait, mentis platement Virgil.

Il eut le temps de voir Roman hausser les sourcils, plus habitué au Virgil combatif, déterminé à sauver Thomas, qu’à cette version passive, avant que Patton ne le rabroue.

\- C’est moi qui l’ai invité, soit poli Roman ! On ne va quand même pas forcer Virgil à retourner chez lui dans la pluie !

\- Bien le bonjour, l’accueillit Logan en se levant. Je vais chercher la trousse de premier soins.

\- Merci Lolo.

Virgil porta une main à sa joue, à la balafre dont il avait oublié l’existence. Patton saisit gentiment l’autre, pour l’entrainer plus profondément dans la maison, jusqu’à la cuisine. La disposition des pièces, semblable à celle de chez Thomas, et dons de chez lui, aida à calmer une partie de ses inquiétudes. Le temps d’un battement de cil, il était assis à la table, une assiette de biscuit poussée devant lui.

\- Il est peut-être ici pour nous espionner ! s’exclama Roman, qui semblait déterminer à ne pas détacher les yeux de l’aspect sombre. En fait, on n’est même pas sûr qu’il s’agisse bien de Virgil. Ça pourrait être Janus !

Patton se retourna, une théière dans les mains et un autre argument au bout des lèvres, mais cette fois, Virgil n’avait pas besoin d’être défendu.

\- **C’est vraiment moi**.

Il dissimula une grimace sous sa frange quand les deux autres frémirent en entendant sa « voix démoniaque ». Il allait s’excuser quand Logan intervint.

\- Les habiletés vocales respectives des aspects sombres, que ce soit le mutisme forcé de Janus ou le focus de Remus, sont effectivement spécifiques à leur porteur, et ne peuvent être imitées. Merci de cette assurance, Virgil.

Ignorant la Créativité, il s’employa à nettoyer et bander la joue de Virgil, qui se rétracta un peu sur sa chaise, mais ne s’y opposa pas.

Malgré lui, Roman semblait à peu près convaincu. À aucun moment Virgil n’avait-il perçu de peur réelle provenant de lui (ou de Patton ou Logan, pour ce que ça valait), juste de la méfiance. Il tenta, sans véritable mordant:

\- Ça n’explique pas pourquoi il… tu apparait blessé dans notre entrée de garage.

\- Orange, répondit Virgil à voix basse.

 _C’est aussi à cause de lui et de Janus que j’ai la combativité d’une nouille trop cuite en ce moment_ , n’ajouta-t-il pas.

Mais ça n’était pas nécessaire. Roman pouvait se montrer belliqueux, mais il était aussi honorable ; Si Virgil ne répondait pas à ses attaques, il n’insisterait pas. Au lieu de quoi, il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise (une affaire compliquée, toute en dorure et en velours rouge) et dit seulement :

\- Les biscuits en forme d’épée sont à moi.

Et tandis que Logan s’écartait pour ranger son matériel, Virgil ramena son attention au couvert devant lui.

Il se souvenait difficilement avoir déjà désiré quelque chose davantage qu’il voulait de ces biscuits en ce moment, et pour une seconde, la pitié qu’il éprouvait pour lui-même le prit à la gorge.

Mais en même temps, son radar faisait des heures supplémentaires à lui lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles accepter un biscuit serait la pire chose qu’il n’ait jamais faite de sa pas-tout-à-fait-une-vie.

  1. Ils étaient peut-être empoisonnés ? Un plan des aspects clairs pour se débarrasser de lui ?
  2. Il allait certainement se ridiculiser d’une manière ou d’une autre, s’étouffer, mettre des miettes partout, etc.
  3. Ils allaient réaliser à quel point il était affamé, et la honte ne le laisserait pas dormir.
  4. Patton ne voulait pas _vraiment_ qu’il en mange, et lui offrait uniquement par politesse, et la bonne chose à faire était de refuser.



\- Je te conseille fortement d’au moins y goûter, ils sortent du four.

Logan, bien sûr. La voix de la raison, à son secours. Virgil leva précipitamment les yeux de l’assiette, pour rencontrer le regard de la Logique, et y lire qu’il l’avait définitivement percé à jour.

Problème réglé : maintenant, _ne pas_ se servir paraitrait malpoli. Virgil saisi un biscuit au beurre d’une main un peu tremblante et le porta à sa bouche.

Il laissa échapper un « mmh » de satisfaction, pour une fois sans en être embarrassé. Le reste de la sucrerie disparut prestement.

Heureusement, Logan et Roman avaient eu la politesse d’au moins prétendre de ne pas le dévisager. Virgil accepta une tasse de thé de Patton avec un « merci » presque inaudible, avant de se reprendre :

\- Merci pour tout, murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le nœud du cardigan de la Moralité. Les biscuits sont…

_La meilleure chose que je me souviens avoir mangé._

\- Délicieux.

\- Aww, merci kiddo ! Je vais t’en préparer une boîte.

Virgil ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais n’en trouva pas la force. Au lieu de quoi, il se réchauffa les mains sur sa tasse de thé, saisis un deuxième biscuit, et profita du moment.

Roman avait des histoires à raconter, aussi peu réalistes qu’elles soient (les rêves, Logan ! Les rêves sont important aussi !), Logan voulait que Virgil prenne son partie dans un désaccord qui l’opposait à l’équipe « cerveau gauche », et Patton voulait absolument le réinviter.

Et Virgil savait pertinemment que le souvenir de cette soirée ne le rendrait que plus mélancolique et, cette fois, bel et bien nostalgique. Mais juste pour cette fois, il ignora cette pensée et se prit à imaginer que ça soit une occurrence régulière.


	2. Araignée, chat et saumon

Virgil réapparut dans sa chambre et se laissa immédiatement tomber sur son lit. Avec une dernière pensé enjoignant Thomas à bien faire attention de ne pas accidentellement effacer l’entièreté de ce qu’ils avaient filmé aujourd’hui, il roula sur lui-même pour enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller.

Là seulement il se permit de sourire, comme si laisser l’univers le voir heureux, même juste un peu, suffirait à tenter le sort et à amener une avalanche fraiche de catastrophe sur lui.

En vérité, il avait du mal à s’admettre à lui-même à quel point cette vidéo s’était bien passée. Il y avait eu un conflit, bien sûr, des arguments et des surnoms jetés à gauche et à droite, Logan se faisait ignorer, Patton tombait dans la lune, Roman prenait tout au pied de la lettre et Thomas essayait de les calmer, tel une mère monoparentale. Mais les contre-arguments étaient envoyés sans réel venin, et éventuellement, ils étaient parvenus à une conclusion qui tenait en compte les idées et opinions de tout le monde.

Oui, de tout le monde. Incluant lui.

Thomas l’avait même remercié de sa contribution ! Thomas !

S’il était tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, Virgil devait admettre que les quelques dernières vidéos s’étaient déroulées ainsi, avec l’impression qu’ils travaillaient ensemble plutôt que chacun pour soi. Peut-être devrait-il cesser d’être aussi surprit à chaque…

\- Eh bien, tu as l’air _dévasté_.

Parlant d’être honnête avec soi-même et de chacun-pour-soi.

Effaçant soigneusement toute tracer de bonne humeur de son visage, Virgil se retourna pour faire face à Janus.

\- La vidéo s’est plutôt bien passée.

Nul besoin de mentir à _lui_.

\- Oui, il semblerait.

Virgil grimaça. Il détestait se demander si Janus mentait ou non presque autant que le serpent en jouissait.

\- Thomas est-il toujours disposé à se mentir à lui-même ?

La question revenait chaque fois que Virgil complétait une nouvelle vidéo. Sa réponse ne variait pas davantage.

\- Pour ce que je peux dire, oui.

Janus marmonna quelque chose.

\- Dit, Janus, commença Virgil sur un coup de tête.

Les coups de tête sont rare quand on représente littéralement (figurativement) l’anxiété. L’aspect trompeur s’assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- On veut tous la même chose, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qu’il y a de mieux pour Thomas.

\- Chacun à notre manière, oui, répondit le serpent. (Puis, après réflexion) Sauf peut-être Remus ? S’il est capable de vouloir quelque chose, ce qui semble douteux.

Virgil détourna la tête pour ne pas voir le regard affectueux de Janus. Celui-ci avait parfaitement le droit d’aimer l’homme-rat plus qu’il n’aimait Virgil, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Virgil doive y penser. Il poursuivit.

\- Et Thomas est un être complexe. Il ne fonctionnerait pas sans toutes ses parties. Il ne t’arrive jamais de te dire que peut-être, la meilleure façon de l’aider est d’essayer de collaborer avec les autres ?

Janus posa sur lui ce regard scrutateur qui ne manquait jamais de le rendre mal-à-l’aise.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Virgil se sentis plus léger, soudain – mais seulement l’espace d’une seconde. La suivant, il laissait retomber ses traits.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça…

\- _Bien sûr,_ Virgil. Va participer à ces petites leçons de vie et essaie de _collaborer_ avec les esprits clairs. Je suis sûr qu’ils en seront _ravis_.

Virgil sursauta quand des yeux dépareillés se penchèrent au-dessus de lui.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Nous ne sommes pas des humains à plusieurs facettes. Nous sommes des aspects, tous fondamentalement différents, trop différents pour s’entendre. C’est chacun pour soi. Le seul moyen de garder Thomas en équilibre, c’est de tous le pousser aussi fort que possible dans une direction. Personne ne va jamais t’accommoder si tu décides de pousser moins fort. Ils vont seulement en profiter. Tu n’as besoin de _personne_ , et _personne_ n’a besoin de toi.

Virgil referma les yeux.

\- C’est ce que je pensais.

Janus ne releva pas le mensonge. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il lança un dernier avertissement.

\- Tu n’arriveras jamais à t’entendre avec les aspects clairs, alors autant te contenter de ce que tu as déjà.

Et Virgil ne releva pas davantage ce que lui pouvait sentir – que Janus avait peur.

***

Virgil avait faim.

Un cauchemar l’avait réveillé de sa sieste de fin d’après-midi, et il arpentait à présent sa chambre de long en large, un exercice facilité par l’absence de, eh bien, de quoi que ce soit.

Pas de commode, de bureau ou même de rideaux aux fenêtres ; seul un matelas posé au sol venait interrompre le trajet de Virgil. Chacun des autres objets qui avaient jadis occupé sa chambre l’avaient effrayé à un moment ou un autre. Les rideaux bougeaient tout seul, il devait y avoir un monstre (ou Remus) dans l’espace sous le lit, l’étagère pourrait lui tomber dessus ; le bureau, s’effondrer sur ses jambes. Une pensé et c’en était fait : l’innocent meuble disparaissait, et tous les regrets du monde ne suffisaient à apprendre à Virgil à invoquer correctement.

En cet exact moment, l’ameublement (ou son absence) de la chambre convenait parfaitement à la situation : Virgil sentait exactement le même vide dans son ventre. Bien sûr, étant imaginaire, il n’avait pas besoin de manger, et il savait que s’il arrivait à s’en convaincre, sa faim disparaitrait. Mais voilà, ignorer un danger n’était pas exactement dans ses cordes.

Une partie de lui regrattait avoir déjà terminé la boîte de biscuits au beurre que Patton lui avait offerte, mais au fond il savait fort bien qu’il les avait correctement rationnés, et que le beurre aurait rancit s’il avait attendu plus longtemps. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de les regretter.

Il ne pouvait même pas se défouler sur Remus, une fois de plus à l’origine du manque de denrée comestible dans la maison, car Janus prendrait son partie, comme d’habitude, et gagner un argument contre le serpent était un combat perdu d’avance. Sans compter que Colère s’y mettrait aussi, et…

Virgil secoua la tête. Sombrer dans ses pensées ne l’aiderait en rien. Il se mordit la lèvre pour chasser son envie de pleurer. Il avait besoin de marcher.

Il se glissa à pas de loup dans le couloir, dévala l’escalier et parvint à passer la porte d’entrée sans croiser personne. Là, il hésita.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu’il voulait vraiment : retourner chez les aspects clairs et profiter de la chaleur, d’un bon repas et de quelques heures de compagnie paisible qu’il ne manquerait pas d’y trouver. Mais voilà, la dernière fois, tout était arrivé très vite. Patton l’avait guidé à l’intérieur, et il avait été trop drainé pour penser résister. Maintenant, en revanche, même si une invitation officielle lui avait été offerte, aller visiter les aspects clairs impliquerait de prendre une décision et de marcher jusque-là et de frapper à la porte et de ne pas partir en courant si c’était Roman qui répondait, perspective considérablement plus effrayante. Si l’aspect anxieux avait pu claquer des doigts et se retrouver assis dans le salon déjà en compagnie des autres, il l’aurait fait, mais le processus qui le conduirait là-bas le décourageait.

Avec un soupir, il abandonna et enfouit les mains dans ses poches. Durant la journée, il ne pouvait pas remonter la rue principale du Mindscape, d’autres aspects pourraient le voir. Il s’enfonça donc dans la forêt.

***

Le Subconscient était un endroit étrange. La brume qui recouvrait chaque chose ne rendait pas l’air humide, la lumière ne provenait de nulle part en particulier, et rien ici ne possédait d’ombre. Il pouvait voir la route, le trottoir, les arbres, mais s’il se concentrait trop, leurs détails devenaient flous, et une fois à l’intérieur, leur souvenir s’évanouissait rapidement.

C’est pour cette dernière raison que l’odeur le surprit autant. Il n’avait jamais rien perçu aussi clairement dans le Subconscient que cette odeur de poisson. Sans surprise, ses pas (et son estomac, soyons honnête) le portèrent dans cette direction.

L’explication tenait sur le bord d’une fenêtre ouverte : sept petits pâtés dans des moules en aluminium, mis à refroidir. Un rapide coup d’œil appris à Virgil qu’il s’agissait de la maison des aspects clairs, et il s’assura de demeurer à distance sécuritaire.

 _Il y a sept pâtés, et ils ne sont que quatre_ , raisonna-t-il. _De toute façon, j’en ai davantage besoin d’eux, et en plus, Patton m’en offrirait certainement un s’il savait à quel point j’ai faim_.

Restait le risque de se faire prendre. Ou plutôt, de se faire reconnaitre. Sa décision prise, il se métamorphosa.

Un mouvement en avant, et Virgil s’interrompit. Il fut pensivement claquer ses mandibules, l’arachnophobie de Patton lui revenant à l’esprit. Il n’allait quand même pas le terroriser en plus de le voler.

Il ne pouvait se transformer qu’en animaux effrayants, qu’il s’agisse de vieille superstition, ou parce qu’ils présentent un réel danger. En même temps, il avait besoin de quelque chose de mignon, qui attire leur sympathie[1]…

Une nouvelle transformation et l’araignée fut remplacée par un chat. Il inspecta sa fourrure (noire, il avait quand même un style à respecter), sa queue et ses pattes d’un œil critique. Il dépassait à peine la taille d’un chaton, probablement à cause de sa malnutrition. Il était quand même rapide, et silencieux, et quelques bonds suffirent à le propulser sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il enfouit son visage dans une des tartelettes, eut le temps de goûter le saumon qui les fourrait, et redressa la tête.

_Quoi ?_

_Surveiller les environs_ , répondit son instinct de chat.

 _Oh. D’accord_.

Regard à gauche, regard à droite, et il se pencha pour prendre quelques autres bouchées.

Tout en continuant de savourer le saumon (il était encore brûlant, mais aussi délicieux, et Virgil avait très faim) et en demeurant aux aguets, il examina les sensations qui venaient avec son nouveau corps.

D’abord, plusieurs de ses sens étaient soudain bien plus affutés, ce que Virgil ne manqua pas d’apprécier grandement : davantage de chance de percevoir un danger à l’avance, ce qui, pour l’anxiété, n’était pas négligeable. Après quelques secondes, il se réalisa que son esprit s’était également calmé. Le chat en lui se méfiait de possibles prédateurs, bien entendu, mais pas de dangers moins tangibles, comme la peur du rejet ou de conflits. Prendre la forme d’un félin lui permettait de rester dans le moment présent, et le moment présent était généralement beaucoup moins angoissant que son esprit habituel ne lui laissait croire.

Une pensée qui fut immédiatement mise à l’épreuve quand des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête.

\- Chaton !!!

\- Patton, il semblerait qu’un félin vandalise tes tartelettes.

Virgil tourna sur ses talons et bondit hors de la fenêtre ; quelques mouvements agiles et il se glissait sous un buisson, hors de vue mais pas d’oreille.

\- Eh bien Holmes, disait Patton, il semblerait que nous ayons été victimes d’un _chat-pardage_ !

\- Vraiment Patton ? Vraiment ?

\- Ce n’est pas grave, (il observait les dommages) sauf si Virgil vient à souper.

\- Y aurait-il une raison pour laquelle il nous visite ce soir en particulier ? demanda Logan. C’était une journée assez standard.

\- Juste un pressentiment, répondit Patton.

Une petite boule de chaleur se lova au creux du ventre de Virgil à la pensé que Patton souhaitait le recevoir, au point de l’avoir tenu en compte dans ses rations. En plus, aucun des deux aspects n’avait peur de lui. Ils n’étaient même pas un peu inquiets ! Bien sûr, il existait pour faire peur, mais tout le monde, tout le temps ? La chaleur disparut rapidement toutefois, quand les deux aspects s’afférèrent à rentrer les pâtés.

Il appréciait être un chat, et le calme qui venait avec, mais il se sentait aussi faible et fatigué. Aussi, il décida de simplement rester pelotonné sous son buisson.

Bon, bon, peut-être qu’il espionnait encore les aspects clairs.

Il pouvait s’agir de fatigue, ou simplement d’une influence féline. Après tout, Virgil savait que les chats passaient typiquement une bonne partie de la journée à dormir. En tout cas, L’aspect anxieux oscillait au bord du sommeil quand un bruit sourd le réveilla. Levant les yeux au-dessus des feuilles, il repéra un bol sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il reconnaissait fort bien l’odeur qui s’en dégageait.

 _Ça devrait être interdit d’être gentil comme ça_ , pensa-t-il, même s’il ne se plaignait certainement pas.

Il trotta jusqu’à la maison, et prit le temps de s’arrêter, tendre l’oreille.

\- Non Patton, les chats adultes boivent de l’eau. Les humains sont parmi les seuls mammifères dont les adultes continuent de se nourrir de lait.

\- Si tu le dis !

Un second bol rejoignit le premier, suivi par des bruits de pas qui s’éloignaient.

D’un bond agile (il allait _définitivement_ utiliser cette forme plus souvent) Virgil rejoignit le bord de la fenêtre. Une exclamation étouffée lui parvint de l’autre côté de la cuisine.

Surveillant les deux aspects qui l’observaient en retour depuis la porte de la cuisine, il inspecta le contenu des bols. Le pâté au saumon avait été retourné et défait à la fourchette, et s’il demeurait tiède, il n’était plus brulant. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, et il se pencha à nouveau pour manger.

\- Il est tellement beau, murmura Patton avec adoration.

Virgil tiqua. Immédiatement, il pria mentalement pour que Logan ne remarque pas la réaction qu’il venait d’avoir, ou son contexte.

Simplement, Virgil avait volontairement pris le rôle du grand méchant loup, sachant que ça pousserait Thomas à l’écouter. Et si Thomas l’écoutait, Virgil pouvait le garder en sécurité. Il avait fait ce choix en connaissance de cause, et il ne le regrettait pas. La plupart du temps.

Qu’il soit ténébreux et effrayant ne gênait pas le moins du monde les aspects sombre, qui étaient aux aussi des « méchants » dans un sens ou dans l’autre. Mais voilà, les compliments ne faisaient pas vraiment partie du vocabulaire des aspects sombres. Et ni les louanges sarcastiques de Janus, ni les commentaires salés de Remus ne pouvaient vraiment préparer Virgil à l’amour immédiat de Patton.

Bien sûr, il était destiné au chat, et non à Virgil (jamais à Virgil), mais quand même.

En s’assurant de parler à voix basse, les deux aspects s’installèrent à table pur manger. Quant à l’Anxiété, s’il avait d’abord planifié de rapidement finir son repas pour ensuite ficher le camp, des crampes soudaines à son ventre vinrent l’en empêcher.

 _Trop de nourriture, trop vite_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. _Maudite malnutrition_.

Mais il ne savait pas quand sa prochaine occasion de manger surviendrait, et ne voulait pas abandonner cette manne, aussi ponctua-t-il son repas de longues pauses.

Roman ne s’annonça pas moins bruyamment qu’à l’habitude. La différence, c’est que cette fois, quelqu’un d’autre que Virgil le fit taire.

Malgré le frisson qui parcourut Virgil en l’entendant entrer (car si Patton et Logan avait dû le supposer échappé de l’Imagination, Roman ne serait pas dupe) il s’obstina à ne même pas lever la tête.

\- Oh, fit la créativité, un peu moins fort (c’est-à-dire avec le timbre d’une personne normale). Oui, c’est possible. Il y a quelques chats au village, bien qu’aucun ne soit aussi émacié et négligé que celui-ci.

Virgil le foudroya d’un regard indigné.

\- Laissez tomber, ajouta Roman en hausser les sourcils. Je me serais souvenu d’yeux comme ça.

Virgil cilla, cachant brièvement au monde un œil vert et un œil violet. Un caractère plus voyant qu’il l’aurait voulu, mais ce trait-là n’était pas de son ressort. Dans le Mindscape, le mensonge s’accompagnait généralement d’iris dépareillés (Janus en étant l’exemple ultime), prendre un apparence étrangère inclue. Faisant mine d’ignorer qu’on parlait de lui, Virgil entreprit de laper l’eau du deuxième bol.

\- Alors, d’où il sort ? s’inquiéta Patton. Est-ce que le Subconscient va lui faire du mal ?

Virgil se prépara à fuir. Il se doutait bien que l’aspect au cœur tendre ne soit prêt à le recueillir, mais il n’était _pas_ un sans-abris. Il pouvait se débrouiller, merci bien. Sans oublier qu’il ne souhaitait certainement pas rester sous forme de chat en permanence.

\- Il appartient probablement à d’autres aspects, raisonna Logan.

\- Probablement les aspects sombres, supposa Roman, à voir comment ils le traitent. Dieu sait que Remy et Saul gâtent assez leur chien.

Décidant qu’il en avait assez entendu, Virgil sauta au sol et disparut dans le brouillard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera là vendredi !


	3. S'apprivoiser mutuellement

Malgré lui, Virgil se retrouva à la maison des aspects clairs plus souvent qu’autrement. Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour ça.

D’abord, être un chat se révéla presque thérapeutique.

Ses sens décuplés lui permettaient de repérer aisément les autres aspects, sa petite taille, de se glisser dans des recoins sombres, et son agilité, de se réfugier en haut des arbres. Sans oublier que les dangers plus théorique ne le touchaient pas autant sous cette forme. Après un rapide test qui lui apprit qu’il pouvait tout aussi bien remplir ses fonctions auprès de Thomas sous la forme d’un chat, il commença à se transformer de plus en plus souvent.

Le seul problème était les Autres. Pour des raisons qu’il ne s’expliquait pas totalement, il ne voulait pas qu’ils apprennent son secret. Mais représentant l’Anxiété, Virgil décida de suivre son instinct, même s’il ne le comprenait pas tout-à-fait, et de rester prudent.

Ce qui le poussa à quitter la maison de plus en plus souvent, pour revêtir sa forme féline. Et une fois dehors, ses pattes le conduisaient immanquablement à la maison des aspects principaux.

Le pâté au saumon ne demeura pas un incident isolé. Presque chaque fois que Virgil approchait, un peu de nourriture avait été laissée à son intention, et il y avait toujours de l’eau. Au début, il s’assura de ne pas croiser les aspects clairs, puis laissa Patton l’approcher. Mais à mesure qu’il s’acclimatait à sa nouvelle forme, il prenait confiance en ses habiletés, surtout concernant le système « lutte ou fuite ». Et après tout, il demeurait toujours au bord de la fenêtre. Il s’autorisa donc à suivre l’appel de son ventre (et, pour être honnête, aussi des cajoleries de Patton).

Mais peut-être se montrait-il un peu trop confiant.

Il était occupé à manger du blanc de poulet laissé à son intention, en écoutant d’une oreille le bavardage de Patton à propos de la nutrition moins-que-parfaite de leur hôte. Il n’y eu aucun signe avant-coureur, aucun bruit, aucun pressentiment. La fenêtre se ferma dans un claquement dont Virgil sentis les vibrations dans ses os, tout en le projetant au sol, côté cuisine.

Tendu comme la corde d’un arc, il se rétablit au sol et fonça à travers la cuisine, la panique le laissant difficilement réfléchir. Après quelques zigzags ponctués de rencontres douloureuses avec des portes d’armoire et des pattes de chaise, il repéra un espace étroit et sombre à côté du mur. Il s’y fourra précipitamment, se tortillant aussi loin que possible, et s’immobilisa enfin, le cœur battant et les poils hérissés.

\- Roman ! s’exclama Patton, accusateur.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! répondit la voix immanquable du prince.

Il parlait beaucoup trop fort, et Virgil aurait montré les dents s’il n’avait pas été aussi terrifié.

\- Ce n’est qu’un chat !

\- Ça reste à prouver ! Personne ne sait d’où il vient ! Il ne vient pas de ma partie de l’Imagination, j’ai vérifié, alors il vient ou bien de celle de Remus - ce qui ne peut être qu’une mauvaise nouvelle - ou d’une des maisons. Et je n’aime pas ça. Ça pourrait être un genre de piège !

Patton avait profité de la montée de lait de Roman pour s’accroupir devant la cachette de Virgil.

\- Ça va aller, minou, le rassura-t-il. Roman jappe fort mais il ne mord pas.

\- Absolument, que je mords ! s’indigna l’intéressé. Enfin, non, je- j’attaque !

\- Roman, commença Patton de sa meilleure voix de Parent Raisonnable™, penses-tu vraiment que je laisserais quoi que ce soit de mal vous arriver, à toi et Logan ?

\- Non, bien sûr _Padre_ , mais tu as le cœur trop tendre… pardon, tu as le cœur tendre, ce qui est une bonne chose ! Mais comment pourrais-tu savoir si cette… _chose_ représentait un danger ?

Les yeux de Patton étincelèrent de malice.

\- Roman, mon prince, tu te souviens quel est mon rôle, bien sûr ?

\- Oui, hésita celui-ci, visiblement (auditivement ?) confus. Sens moral et émotions, mais…

\- Et je peux t’assurer que la petite boule de poil présentement cachée derrière notre balais n’est jamais venue ici avec d’autre intention que de trouver un endroit chaud et un bon repas.

Virgil cilla plusieurs fois. Patton pouvait sentir les émotions ?

\- Je sais que ton empathie est efficace, mais…

\- Sauf maintenant, évidemment. En ce moment, il est absolument terrifié… et surprit, probablement que tu ne l’attaques pas davantage. Mais l’important est que notre petit chat vient ici pour se sentir bien. Déjà que Virgil n’ose pas revenir ici, je ne veux pas que tu chasses le chat en plus.

Un ange passa. Virgil se tortilla dans sa cachette, mais son besoin irrépressible de fuir s’atténuait avec chaque seconde où Roman ne lui criait pas dessus. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait sentir la peur de Roman s’étioler.

\- Bon, dit enfin la Créativité. Si c’est ce que tu penses, je te fais confiance, Patton. J’aimerais qu’on reste tous les deux sur nos gardes, et je vais en parler à notre Sherlock Holmes, mais je te promets que je ne m’en prendrai pas à… au chat sans t’en parler d’abord.

\- Aw, merci Roman.

Virgil sursauta un peu quand la tête de Roman apparut devant lui, et malgré ce qu’il venait d’entendre, ne put s’empêcher de se rétracter un peu plus loin dans son coin.

\- Mes plus sincères excuses, dit Roman, avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

 _Il n’y a que Roman d’assez dramatique pour s’excuser à un chat_ , songea Virgil.

Ses oreilles l’informèrent du départ du prince, puis que la fenêtre venait d’être rouverte.

\- Ok chaton, reprit Patton. Roman et partit et j’ai ouvert la fenêtre. Je vais m’éloigner pour te laisser de la place.

Virgil n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il quitta la cuisine en quelques bonds (abandonnant le poulet à regret), et s’en fut dans la nuit.

Encore remué par les événements, il fut moins précautionneux qu’à l’habitude en rentrant chez lui, et tomba (sous forme humaine, dieu merci) sur Colère.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fabrique là ? s’enquit l’aspect, aussi abrupte qu’à l’habitude.

\- J’habite ici ? répliqua Virgil.

L’autre plissa les yeux. L’Anxiété avala sa salive – Orange ne résistait pas souvent à une invitation de se disputer.

\- Tu étais encore dehors ! s’exclama-t-il. Quoi, notre compagnie n’est pas agréable ?

\- …

\- Sa chambre est franchement ennuyeuse, il faut dire !

Ils se retournèrent, découvrant le sourire aux dents jaunies que leur adressait Remus depuis par-dessus son étoile-du-matin.

\- On essaie d’avoir une conversation civilisée ! s’indigna Colère.

\- Je pourrais t’aider à redécorer, hein _Virgin_ ? Dis, tu préfères les barbelés ou la cire d’oreille ?

Virgil se fraya un chemin dans le couloir jusqu’à sa chambre laissant les deux autres se pomper (soyons honnêtes, Remus pomper Colère). Leur cris fournissaient une excellant distraction, de même que l’énorme escargot sur le mur, mais quand il referma enfin sa porte, revenant à la sécurité relative de ses quartier, c’est les yeux dépareillés qui l’avaient espionné depuis un cadre de porte qui lui restèrent en mémoire.

***

La promesse de Roman en mémoire (il pouvait être agaçant, mais il avait de l’honneur), Virgil se risqua chaque jour un peu plus loin chez les aspects clairs.

Le risque n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais recevoir de l’affection non plus, et l’appel se montra plus fort que ses réticences. Même si l’affection n’était pas (et ne serait jamais) dirigée vers lui.

Il arrivait à Virgil de ressentir de la honte devant la façon dont il trompait les esprits clairs, mais ce n’était pas une occurrence courante. Avoir des complexes, ça tombait plutôt dans la juridiction de Patton. L’Anxiété s’inquiétait surtout de la faim, de ses colocataires et de se faire prendre.

Et même cette culpabilité résiduelle disparut la première fois qu’il se laissa flatter.

Surprenamment, ce fut Logan et non Patton qui parvint à se rapprocher le premier. Virgil venait d’achever son souper, de même que les aspects principaux, et Logan s’étira dans sa direction, sans croiser son regard (avec l’approbation du chat en Virgil). Remarquant que l’autre avait dû complètement s’étirer pour le rejoindre, et qu’il n’aurait besoin de reculer que de quelques centimètre pour se mettre hors de portée, Virgil accepta de renifler les doigts tendus vers lui. La sensation des doigts sur son petit nez humide se révéla étonnement agréable.

Logan sentait le savon pour le corps à la lavande, le maïs en épi qu’il venait de manger, et le savon à main aux herbes que Virgil avait repéré à côté de l’évier. Virgil, un peu perplexe vis-à-vis le protocole de rencontre chat-humain, laissa son instinct de chat se manifester.

_Odeur correcte. Pas un prédateur._

_… Cool ?_

_Mais odeur bizarre._

_Ok… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?_

_Déposer notre odeur dessus._

_T’es le boss._

Virgil frotta le dessus de la petite tête sur les jointures de Logan, ce qui lui valut de se faire gentiment flatter, et aussi une exclamation de Patton.

\- Veinard ! Comment t’as fais ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Patton s’assura d’apprendre « comment il faisait », de même qu’autant d’information sur les chats que Logique voulait bien lui communiquer. Son succès auprès du chat reposait davantage sur la confiance que Virgil lui témoignait déjà, de pair avec sa récente découverte d’à quel point les caresse pouvaient être agréables, mais ça, Patton n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

À mesure qu’il s’acclimatait (et prenait goût) à se faire flatter, Virgil accepta de pénétrer toujours un peu plus loin dans la maison des aspects clairs. La divan du salon était peut-être plus loin des sorties d’urgence (les fenêtres, que les aspects avaient vite appris à garder ouverte quand Virgil était à l’intérieur), mais il était aussi plus douillet, et il pouvait s’y faire flatter beaucoup plus longtemps, s’il attrapait Logan avec un livre, ou Patton avec ses aiguilles à tricoter.

L’atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison ajoutait aussi beaucoup à son charme. Virgil avait longtemps cru que les aspects sombres s’entendaient mal simplement parce qu’ils était tous aussi différents. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures chez eux, il n’en était plus aussi sûr.

Roman et Virgil s’étaient montrés tout aussi suspicieux l’un que l’autre au début. Patton avait eu beau essayer de les inciter à s’entendre (« je veux juste que tous mes enfants s’aiment ! » « on est tes enfants, maintenant ? Attend, le chat aussi ?! »), et Logan, à énumérer toutes les raisons logiques pour lesquelles « non, Roman ça ne peut pas être un chat cyborg mutant espion, de quoi tu parles ? », mais au final, ce fut Roman lui-même qui régla la question.

Virgil se reposait seul sur le divan, en train de soupeser son besoin de rentrer chez lui pour éviter les Autres ne remarquent son absence avec le confort tranquille dont il disposait ici, quand Roman s’agenouilla à terre à côté de lui, de façon à ce que son visage soit au niveau de Virgil.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et miaula légèrement, plus curieux qu’inquiet.

\- Je voulais juste dire que, eh bien, je te fais confiance, annonça-t-il avec sérieux. Et aussi, je suis désolé. Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas.

_Je ne comprends pas, juste probablement pas pour les raisons que tu penses._

Et puisque Virgil ne savait pas comment montrer sa reconnaissance autrement, (aucune autre raisons, chut) il se frotta un peu contre la joue de Roman.

\- Bon, bon, d’accord, fit Roman en cachant son sourire.

Il s’assis sur le divan et Virgil monta sur ses genoux. Le prince avait des mains étonnamment douces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Préparez vous pour le prochain chapitre, ça va chauffer


	4. Entre les griffes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch oops oops aïe aw non

Représenter l’Anxiété impliquait de nombreux inconvénient. Se réveiller n’était pas le moindre d’entre eux.

Oui, Virgil avait du mal à s’endormir. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Thomas pendant qu’il n’était pas là ? Malgré tout, au fil des années, il s’était amélioré à gérer le sommeil.

Mais le réveil était invariablement désagréable.

Ce moment de vulnérabilité, encore à moitié embourbé dans le rêve, où il ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir… Quoi ? Un tas de choses, de mauvaises choses, pouvaient lui arriver pendant son sommeil. Vivre avec les aspects sombre n’avait certainement pas aidé ce problème. Colère aimait gueuler après tout le monde, en à peu près n’importe quelle circonstance, mais il raffolait de la stratégie consistant à réveiller quelqu’un en lui criant dessus. Remus était probablement le pire. Virgil avait vu sa chambre « redécorée » de bien trop nombreuses fois (quoiqu’une seule aurait été trop). La palme revenait toute fois à celle où il avait couvert chaque surface de la pièce de papier attrape-mouche. Enfin, se réveiller pour constater, en sursautant, que Janus était assis juste à côté de lui et le regardait dormir donnait toujours à Virgil un sentiment de malaise qui persistait plusieurs jours (quoique la colle des papiers attrape-mouche ait persisté plus longtemps).

C’est pourquoi, paradoxalement, Virgil sut que quelque chose sortait de l’ordinaire quand il se réveilla parfaitement tranquille.

Au chaud et confortable et _en sécurité_. Il se secoua hors de sa torpeur.

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut qu’il portait encore sa forme féline. Ce qui constituait une explication en soi ; il n’avait jamais dormi dans la peau d’un chat auparavant. Mais en se réveillant davantage, il réalisa qu’il y avait plus. La pièce était trop chaude, dorée et confortable pour sa grande chambre vide.

\- _Felis siltestris catus_ est de retour. Quelqu’un a bien dormi ?

\- Dis Lolo, tu penses que ça veut dire qu’il va être d’accord pour rester ici plus souvent ? S’il est plus confortable ?

Virgil bondit hors des genoux de Logan. Il se trouvait encore chez les aspects principaux ; il s’y était endormi. Mais combien de temps ?

\- Ça va nuage ?

Virgil évita le regard de Patton, de même que ça question (maudite empathie) et fila à la cuisine, où il se glissa dehors. Mauvaise nouvelle : la nuit était bel et bien tombée. Il trottina dans la forêt, déchiré entre vouloir rentrer le plus vite possible, pour diminuer les chances que quelqu’un note son absence, et retarder l’inévitable en prenant son temps.

L’espace de quelques pas, il envisagea même de faire demi-tour, et de retourner chez les aspects clairs, sous forme de chat ou non, et d’y rester. Il avait bien remarqué les fournitures pour chat qui avaient fait leur apparition dans la maison, l’une après l’autre, et il avait même surpris Roman s’inquiéter à voix basse (toujours aussi dramatique) de l’ « état » dans lequel « le chat » se trouvait. Virgil savait pertinemment qu’il serait plus que le bienvenue chez eux, au moins sous sa forme féline, ne serait-ce que parce qu’ils s’inquiétaient tous pour lui quand il partait. Mais voilà, Virgil aimait bien être humain la moitié du temps, et il ne s’entendait toujours pas spécialement bien avec Roman, même si ces dernières semaines, les relations entre les deux aspects s’étaient faites plus cordiales. Mais pas au point où Virgil s’imaginait débarquer chez les aspects clairs et y établir ses quartiers sans prévenir. Et il savait fort bien que, si Patton et Logan l’acceptaient, ce serait par pure politesse, et non parce qu’ils appréciaient véritablement sa présence.

Ses pas le conduisirent donc jusqu’à la maison décrépite qu’il appelait encore chez lui. Une fois sur place, il grimpa à l’arbre qui s’accotait au bâtiment (ou peut-être le bâtiment s’accotait-il sur l’arbre, qui sait ?) pour atteindre le toit. Le saut de la gouttière à la fenêtre de sa chambre lui avait pris quelques heures à perfectionner, mais à présent, il se trouva sur son rebord sans un battement de paupière.

Puis il sauta au sol.

Puis un choc violent le projeta d’un côté.

La tête pleine de fuir _fuir fuir fuirfuirfuir_ il se rétabli sur ses pattes et bondis à l’aveuglette, seulement pour heurter une surface solide et rebondir. Se faisant aussi petit que possible malgré son poil hérissé qui devait lui faire au moins doubler de volume, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Une cage.

VRAIMENT ?!

\- Awwww, mignon !

Virgil sursauta et vit volte-face pour garder Remus dans son champ de vision. Les six faces grillagées de sa cage ne lui laissaient aucun moyen de se cacher, fait qui ne manqua pas d’accélérer encore un peu les battements de son cœur. Il se pelotonna néanmoins dans le coin de la cage opposé au duc.

Ce dernier n’était pas moins sale que d’ordinaire. Cette fois, de la terre recouvrait l’entièreté de son corps, avec des feuilles mortes à diverses stades de décompositions pour agrémenter l’ensemble, une poignée de cloportes et de mille-pattes perplexes et même un ver de terre frétillant derrière son oreille.

\- Jani-chou ! appela-t-il. Tu avais raison. Il revient de chez mon cher frère et ses comparses.

Virgil eut le temps de réaliser que Remus avait dû se dissimuler dans le sol pour le prendre en filature depuis la maison des aspects principaux, avant que la cage dans laquelle il était terrée soit délicatement ramassée et transportée hors de la pièce.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il réalisa l’occasion qu’il venait de manquer. Dans leur domaine, les aspects disposaient d’une puissance supplémentaire. Il lui serait beaucoup plus difficile de s’échapper ailleurs, ou pire, dans…

Virgil repéra le couloir menant au salon et paniqua encore plus, si nécessaire. Il s’agissait de la seule pièce de la maison qui neutralisait complètement les pouvoirs des aspects. Un genre de terrain neutre. Il devait s’échapper avant, mais la panique obstruait ses pensées, et ils étaient tellement proche, non non _non_ …

Une dizaine de petits serpents surgirent dans la cage avec Virgil, avant de rapidement se tortiller entre les barreaux et s’accrocher à Remus. Celui-ci éclata d’un rire ravi, et le ver de terre derrière son oreille ouvrit une gueule plusieurs fois plus grande que son corps, produisant une succion qui aspira la moitié des serpents.

Malgré cette contre-attaque, une couleuvre particulièrement motivée parvint à faire trébucher le duc, le projetant vers l’avant. Virgil vit le sol se rapprocher et se crispa, mais le choc attendu ne vint pas. Quand le chat rouvrit ses yeux hétérochromes, ce fut pour découvrir sa cage suspendue à quelques centimètre à peine du sol. Puis il tourna la tête et grimaça.

À en juger par son nez cassé et son sourire sanglant, le visage de Remus avait pris le plus gros de la chute. Sachant que les blessures (physique, du moins) ne le dérangeaient pas, allant souvent jusqu’à le réjouir, Virgil mit un moment à comprendre ce qui lui valait cet air content.

Ils étaient tombé dans le salon.

\- Petite suggestion Virge, la prochaine fois, transforme-toi aussi en serpent.

L’aspect sentit son cœur sombrer. Il se calmait toutefois, sa montée d’adrénaline retombant maintenant qu’il ne se pouvait plus rien faire pour se sortir de là, le laissant épuisé. Enfin, il aurait été en mesure de reprendre un aspect humain, si la taille de la cage ne venait pas l’en empêcher.

Cet état de désespoir tranquille ne l’empêcha pas de remarquer la délicatesse avec laquelle Remus ramassa sa cage pour la poser sur la table du salon. L’aspect avait souffert pour éviter à Virgil de prendre le plus gros des dégâts durant leur chute, mais ça ne l’indisposait visiblement pas assez pour prenne le temps de faire un pas hors du salon pour se guérir. Il se laissa tomber sur la divan, faisant face à Virgil, alors que Janus entrait.

\- Est-ce que Colère est au courant ?

Virgil frissonna.

\- Naaaah. Jouait sa musique assez fort pour que les vibrations brisent toutes tes dents.

\- Bien.

Janus vint s’asseoir de l’autre côté de Virgil, détail qui ne manqua pas de mettre le chat inconfortable. De cette manière, il ne pouvait pas faire face simultanément aux deux autres. Au lieu de quoi, il se roula en une petite boule de fourrure.

Ses oreilles tressaillirent quand Janus soupira. Avec lui on ne savait jamais, mais ça sonnait comme un vrai.

\- Virgil… Je t’ai déjà prévenu, pourtant. Tu n’arriveras jamais à t’entendre avec eux

Quelque chose dans ces paroles, peut-être le fait qu’il avait déjà, secrètement, peur que ce soit le cas, ou peut-être l’attitude paternaliste, fit monter la colère en l’Anxiété. Il arqua le dos et montra les dents au serpent.

_Ce n’est pas drôle ! Laisse-moi sortir !_

Janus leva un sourcil devant les feulement que le petit mammifère produisait.

\- Virgil, ne crois pas que j’ignore tout de ton petit manège. Tu passes trop de temps chez les aspects clairs. Tu ne comprends pas ? C’est _nous_ , ta famille.

Et l’espace d’une seconde, Virgil eut presque pitié de l’autre aspect. Janus représentait l’égoïsme, un trait qu’il étendait même ses amis. Comment concilier ce profond besoin de _garder_ quelqu’un à tout le côté chacun-pour-soi qu’il représentait également ? Mais – comme c’était souvent le cas – il ne fallut au serpent que quelques mots pour faire s’évanouir toute sympathie que Virgil ait pu éprouver.

\- Et le pire, c’est que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C’est pour ça que tu t’obstine à revêtir cette apparence pour les visiter. Tu sais, au fond de toi, qu’ils ne t’accepteraient _jamais_ tel que tu es. Et c’est vraiment pitoyable que tu doives t’en réduire à quêter de l’attention sous cette forme, alors que nous, on est juste là.

Et Virgil feula, et cracha, et il aurait pu passer des heures à énumérer toutes les façon dont Janus se trompait, comment il était affamé au point de rêver de nourriture, les rares fois où les cauchemars ne le hantaient pas, que la maison des aspects sombres l’étouffait, que les disputes le laissaient angoissé et dissocié pendant des jours, et pas un seul d’entre eux ne serait _jamais_ prêt à compatir sincèrement avec lui.

Mais comme toujours, Janus ne jouait pas à arme égale.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand l‘Anxiété se fut épuisé à crier en vain, Remus demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait si Thomas requiert sa présence ?

Virgil compris alors, glacé, qu’il ne s’agissait pas de le forcer à écouter Janus, ou même de l’empêcher de parler. Ce n’était pas l’affaire de quelques minutes, le temps d’une démonstration de force.

Ils allaient le garder enfermer.

Le désespoir venait seulement de le frapper quand la réponse de Janus l’acheva.

\- Je n’aurai qu’à prendre sa place.

Et Virgil gémit, se lamenta, pressant ses pattes inutiles contre le loquet de la cage, mais aussi grande que puisse être sa panique, la fatigue le rattrapa, le laissant haletant et affalé.

À le voir, Remus eut presque l’air coupable (il devait penser à sa propre relation avec son frère), mais l’effet fut inverse chez le serpent.

\- Quoi, railla-t-il, les yeux brillants de ce qui aurait pu être des larmes, peur que je ruine ta _précieuse_ relation avec Thomas ? Avec les autres ? Peut-être que je devrais leur rendre visite, histoire qu’ils n’aient pas besoin de trop faire semblant de s’inquiéter de ton absence ?

\- C’est assez, Janus, dit doucement mais fermement Remus.

Virgil ne suivi pas les deux aspects des yeux quand ils quittèrent la pièce, trop occupé à batailler avec ses pensées.

Les aspects clairs avaient plus de ressources que ça, hein ? Logan relèverait de minuscules détails qui ne collaient pas, interrogerait Janus sur des informations que seul Virgil avait. Patton remarquerait la différence dans ses émotions, et même Roman…

Roman avait été le seul à se méfier que Virgil soit en réalité Janus déguisé, quand il avait été reçu chez eux. Le prince n’irait sûrement pas jusqu’à s’inquiéter pour l’Anxiété, ou venir le sauver, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il vérifierait au moins qu’il s’agissait bien de la bonne personne, n’est-ce pas ? Ils savaient comment faire.

Et Virgil demeura seul dans le salon, épuisé mais incapable de s’endormir, à essayait de tenir les sombres pensées à distance.

Mais il était l’Anxiété, et ça n’avait jamais été son point fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser, non seulement à dieu mais aussi à Jésus, d'avoir rendu Janus méchant dans cette histoire.
> 
> Comme d'hab, le prochain chapitre sera là vendredi !


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouh la la

Virgil pensait que sa situation ne pouvait pas s’empirer, quand Colère arriva.

Pendant quelques minutes, il avait agité les oreilles, essayant vainement de capter les paroles qu’il échangeait avec Remus dans sa chambre. Puis, Orange se mit à crier, fit irruption dans le salon, et soudain comprendre ce qu’il disait n’était plus un problème.

\- ESPÈCE DE LÂCHEUR !

Virgil se campa sur ses pattes, en position défensive, reconnaissant que son visage de chat ne montre pas d’émotion.

\- Ne t’avise pas de le toucher, Colère, tu m’entends ! cria Janus depuis la cuisine.

À tout prendre, Virgil aurait choisi le courroux l’aspect jaune. Derrière la colère de Janus, il n’y avait que de la tristesse, de l’envie.

Colère était un personnage beaucoup moins complexe.

Il se planta à quelques centimètres de la cage, fumant, et dévisagea Virgil. Le chat en celui-ci l’enjoignit de garder le contact visuel, et c’est ce qu’il fit. _Merci chat_.

Quelque part dans sa périphérie, il entendit quelqu’un (à l’odeur, probablement Remus) se poster dans un coin de la pièce, gardant un œil sur l’aspect orange.

Voir Colère d’aussi proche était une expérience terrifiante. Le visage de Thomas, (et de Virgil, et des autres) déformé de cette manière, à quelques centimètres de son museau et considérablement plus grand que lui… Mais pour l’instant, il ne semblait pas disposé à en venir aux mains (ou aux pattes) avec l’Anxiété.

Puis l’ombre d’une idée passa dans ses traits, et il sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Virgil ne se calma pas. En fait, il son inquiétude grandit encore un peu, si c’est possible.

Janus le croisa en entrant, jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et portant deux bols. Quand il tendit les mains pour les placer dans la cage, Virgil le mordit.

Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, il n’avait pas eu l’intention de faire ça. Enfin, il n’avait pas pris de décision. Mais il ne regrettait pas son instinct.

Janus poussa un cri, et quand il essaya de retirer ses doigts, Virgil ajouta ses griffes dans la mêlée, et se cramponna.

\- Virgil ! cria Janus. Remus, vient m’aider !

\- Comment ? s’enquit la Créativité, que le combat semblait grandement intéresser.

Janus tira un peu plus fort, mais Virgil n’en démordait pas – littéralement. Le seul inconvénient (mis à part la douleur grandissante dans ses gencives), c’est que de sa position, cramponné à la main de son adversaire, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Ce qui explique sûrement qu’il eut manqué Colère.

Une seconde il vit du mouvement, et quelque chose se pencher sur lui, et puis…

Virgil lâcha prise et se recula précipitamment aussi loin que la cage le lui permettait, mais il était trop tard. Orange abaissa son seau tandis que l’eau continuait de dégouliner de la fourrure du chat.

Un long silence s’ensuivit, seulement troublé par les respirations bruyantes de Colère. Janus serrait sa main contre lui, Virgil grelottait et Remus attendait.

Enfin, alors même que l’Anxiété se préparait à abandonner, Colère jeta son seau par terre aussi fort qu’il en était capable (il rebondit par terre et aboutit dans le couloir, où le ver de terre de Remus ouvrit une bouche gigantesque et le goba) et sortit du salon comme il y était entré, en trombe. Sa porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard.

Aussitôt, Virgil se laissa tomber dans le fond de sa cage et se roula en une boule aussi serrée que possible. Jamais il n’aurait cru que de l’eau puisse être aussi _inconfortable_. Non seulement il se sentait gelé jusqu’aux os, mais l’eau avait aussi une odeur chimique franchement désagréable (quoiqu’elle ne tînt pas la chandelle face à Remus), et, pire que tout, le poids de sa fourrure lui donnait l’impression d’être pris au piège, encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Le poids de tout ce qui venait de se passer lui retomba dessus comme sa fourrure trempée. La cage, la confrontation, et maintenant ça ? Dire qu’une heure à peine il somnolait chez les aspects clairs… S’il avait été humain, il aurait pleuré. En l’occurrence, un gémissement bas s’échappa de sa gorge.

Il perçu le mouvement, mais ne sentit pas le besoin d’y réagir. Une main replaça le bol de nourriture, puis les deux humains restant quittèrent la pièce.

Virgil les détestait. Il gémit encore en les entendant sortir.

***

Virgil dormait quand la sonnette retentit.

Enfin, il ne dormait pas vraiment. Se sentir vulnérable empêchait le sommeil de l’attendre, sauf en quelques occasions où l’épuisement avait eu raison de lui. Mais Janus se trouvait dans la pièce, assis sur le divan en face de la cage qui trônait toujours sur la table-basse, et Virgil espérait vaguement qu’en feignant le sommeil, il apprenne quelque chose, peu importe quoi, d’utile. C’est pourquoi il ne bougea pas d’un poil en entendant la sonnette. Après une seconde de délibération silencieuse, Janus se leva.

Dans les premiers jours, Virgil avait profité d’être laissé seul pour tenter de s’échapper. Pousser sa cage jusqu’à la faire tomber de la table ne s’était pas révélé fructueux, pas plus que de griffer le loquet. Il avait vite compris qu’il ferait mieux de conserver le peu d’énergie qui lui restait.

Pour commencer, il avait dû dépenser une quantité d’énergie ahurissante simplement pour conserver sa chaleur jusqu’à ce que son pelage soit sec. Prit comme il l’était, il pouvait difficilement se réchauffer en bougeant, mis à part les grelottement qui ne l’avaient pas lâché. Le manque de sommeil était aussi définitivement un facteur. Et puis il y avait la nourriture.

Au début, il avait simplement dédaigné la nourriture sèche pour chat qu’on lui avait offerte, par simple fierté. Éventuellement, quand la faim l’avait rattrapé, il s’était risqué le nez dedans.

Moisi.

Elle n’en avait ni l’apparence, ni l’odeur, mais en ce qui a trait au goût, pas de doute à avoir. Et le pire peut-être, était que personne ne semblait s’en rendre compte. Janus avait simplement supposé qu’il s’agissait d’un acte de défiance, et dans l’état où il se trouvait, Virgil ne pouvait certainement pas le corriger. À présent, quelques jours plus tard, il avait essayé de convaincre Virgil de manger sur tous les tons, d’abord ferme, puis agressif, manipulateur, sarcastique et suppliant. En une occasion, Virgil était presque sûr qu’après avoir abandonné, il avait retraité dans sa chambre pour avoir une crise de nerf. Si Remus était certainement à l’origine de la nourriture gâchée, il ne semblait pas être au courant.

Sa seule consolation était que sa position délicate ne l’empêchait pas de remplir sa fonction auprès de Thomas.

Toujours est-il que Virgil avait reperdu tout le poids gagné par ses repas chez les aspects principaux, qui n’était déjà pas considérable (un repas taille chat pour un être humain pleine grandeur). Dans son état, même en entendant la sonnette, il se sentait presque trop fatigué et déprimé pour espérer.

_\- Ça pourrait être n’importe qui._

_\- On est littéralement dans la tête de quelqu’un. Il n’y a que deux autres maisons sur la rue._

_\- Ça pourrait être Remy et Saul._

_\- Ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec nous._

_\- Ça pourrait être les aspects clairs, venu te dire qu’ils ne veulent plus jamais avoir rien à faire avec toi après que Janus ait pris ton apparence._

_\- …_

Avec un espoir faiblissant, Virgil avait prié pour que Thomas, ou n’importe quel autre aspect, l’invoque dans le monde réel, lui permettant de a) quitter sa prison, b) expliquer aux ce qui venait de se produire et c) essayer de demander l’asile aux autres sans complètement mourir de honte.

Pas de chance.

Virgil n’avait pas vu Janus prendre son apparence, ou quitter la maison, mais le serpent passait beaucoup de temps hors du salon, et il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Il aurait croisé les doigts s’il avait pu.

Dressant les oreilles aussi hautes que possible, il put entendre Janus ouvrir la porte.

\- Que me vaut cette _merveilleuse_ visite ?

\- Bonjour Jani !

\- Salutation.

\- Nous sommes en quête, Serpent.

\- En quête de quoi ? répondit Janus.

Sa voix poliment désintéressée était l’image (le son ?) même de l’innocence. Virgil sortit et rentra ses griffes.

\- Aurais-tu vu passer un chat ? demanda Patton.

\- Un chat ?

_Ils ont remarqué ? Que je ne venais plus chez eux ?_

\- Adulte mâle, de petite taille, noir, décrivit Logan. Œil gauche vert, œil droit violet. Poil court, un peu maigre.

_… Yep, c’est moi._

\- Ça ne me dit rien. Quoi, avez-vous perdu votre animal de compagnie ?

Il n’y avait que de l’incrédulité un peu morne dans sa voix, mais Virgil aurait juré qu’il se moquait de lui depuis l’entrée.

\- Pas exactement, dit Patton. On ne sait pas d’où il vient. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Remus ? Ça pourrait être un des siens.

\- En tout cas, il ne vient pas de mon côté de l’imagination, dit Roman, l’air mal à l’aise.

Pas de mensonge à capter ici pour Janus.

\- Et Virgil, ajouta Logan.

L’homme en question sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

\- Nous pensons qu’il pourrait s’agir de son chat.

_Quoi ?_

\- Nous pensons quoi ? s’exclama Roman.

(Virgil pouvait voir Logan remonter ses lunettes sur son nez de là où il était.)

\- Mais oui. Nous savons que Virgil ne peut faire apparaitre que des choses effrayantes.

\- On sait ça ? demanda Patton.

\- Évidemment qu’on le sait, marmonna Janus, ce qui aurait pu être un mensonge (ou pas).

\- Les chats noirs sont réputés porter malheur. Virgil aurait donc pu sans peine en créer un, possiblement pour lui tenir compagnie durant les moments… difficiles.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé insinuer ? siffla Janus.

\- Je n’ai absolument rien insinué, si ce n’est que Virgil puisse rencontrer des hauts et des bas. Je remarque par contre que ton timbre de voix est moins fort qu’à l’habitude, Janus.

\- Toi aussi, si tu vivais avec Colère, tu parlais moins fort.

\- … Pour en revenir à mon hypothèse, sachant que Saul et Remy n’ont jamais vu ce chat, et n’ont pas de raison valable de mentir à ce sujet, il semble très plausible que le chat vienne d’ici. Il pourrait s’agir d’une création de Remus, mais l’absence marquée de… particularités, disons, rend la chose improbable. Et de vous tous, Virgil est celui que j’imagine le plus adopter un chat noir.

Un court silence s’ensuivit.

\- Ne vous mettez _pas_ à l’aise. Je reviens.

Trop remué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, Virgil ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque Janus croisa son regard à travers la pièce. Avec un froncement de sourcil, le serpent leva la main.

La patte gauche de Virgil se plaqua sur sa bouche sans son consentement. Avant qu’il ait pu décider s’il était furieux, paniqué ou résigné, Janus siffla :

\- Fais le moindre bruit et tu vas le regretter.

Spectateur impuissant, Virgil vit Janus (effrayé, même s’il le cachait bien) monter l’escalier en vitesse, pour bientôt le redescendre avec Remus (avec la même nervosité que Virgil sentait chez Roman, un peu plus loin).

\- Je ne me souviens pas d’avoir créé un chat qui ressemble à ça, dit Remus sans préambule. Par contre, j’ai fait un demi-chat. Mais pas la partie avant ou arrière, voyez, c’était seulement les pattes, coupé à l’horizontal. Pour manger, il…

\- Et Virgil ? l’interrompit prestement Patton. On voudrait parler à Virgil.

\- Sa porte est encore verrouillée, mentis Janus en affectant une pointe d’agacement. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez là, et pas de réponse. Il n’a probablement pas envie de vous voir.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous monter lui parler ? proposa Logan.

\- _Bien sûr_ , _excellente_ initiative, envahissez donc notre vie privée.

La voix de Janus dégoulinait de sarcasme.

\- Janus, soupira Patton, tu comprends, on s’inquiète pour Virgil…

\- ET TU CROIS QUE JE NE M’INQUIÈTE PAS ?

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles fut brisé par Colère, alerté par le brouhaha, qui dévalait l’escalier.

\- Est-ce qu’on se bat ? demanda-t-il, échauffé. Ils sont venus reprendre le trai-mphh !

Alors que l’aspect orange se trouvait muet, Virgil sentit sa langue à lui se délier. Mair il demeura pétrifié par la peur.

_Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si je m’attire les foudres de Janus pour rien ?_

_Ils ne m’entendront pas._

_Janus va trouver un mensonge crédible pour expliquer la situation._

_Ils vont s’en ficher. Ils ne se soucient pas de moi._

Les voix s’échauffaient dans l’entrée, et Virgil s’efforça de chasser toutes les possibilités qui tournaient dans sa tête. Parfois il détestait être lui.

Pense comme Logan. Pèse les pours et les contres. Quelles sont les chances que ça marche ? Quelle est la meilleure stratégie ? En ne faisant rien, tu perds de toute façon.

Pense comme Patton. Prends la décision moralement bonne. Les gens sont toujours moins méchants que tu t’imagines. Tu mérites d’être en sécurité et confortable et heureux.

Pense comme Roman ?

Roman aurait imaginé un plan d’évasion brillant et audacieux.

Pense comme Roman.

Les gens courageux ont peur, aussi. Mais ils agissent quand même.

Virgil cria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oui, j'ai cherché l'orthographe de «ouh la la». Non, j'ai pas trouvé.
> 
> les commentaires sont toujours appréciés !!! à vendredi prochain


	6. Ça déménage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre de chapitre

Virgil aurait été surpris de constater que sa « voix démoniaque » fonctionnait toujours sous sa forme féline, s’il y avait eu de la place pour une seule émotion de plus dans son petit cœur de chat. Elles se bousculèrent en lui durant la seconde étourdissante où les bruits se turent dans le vestibule. Sans surprise, la voix qui s’éleva ensuite fut celle de Janus :

\- Non ! N’y pensez même pas ! Arrêtes, tu…

En réponse, celle de Logan :

\- La phrase que je suis en train de dire est fausse !

Janus se tût brusquement, la voix remplacée par un choc sourd.

 _Une contradiction_ , pensa Virgil, impressionné. _Pas mal, Logan._

Un nouveau fracas lui parvint, et il se tendit sur ses pattes. Heureusement, ce fut Roman qui fit irruption dans le salon.

Virgil se plaqua contre les barreaux et gémit. _S’il-te-plait. Je sais qu’on ne s’entends pas bien. Et que tu penses que je suis l’antagoniste de nos vidéos. Et peut-être que je le mérite. Mais j’ai besoin d’aide…_

Ce qui explique qu’il soit aussi surprit quand Roman s’approcha précautionneusement de la cage.

\- Ok, euh… Ça va aller. Je sais qu’on s’est pas toujours entendu, mais tu peux me faire confiance. S’il te plait…

Et la Créativité ne fut pas moins surprit quand, dès qu’il eut fit coulisser le loquet de la cage, Virgil lui sauta dans les bras.

Le chat mourrait d’envie de se dégourdir les pattes, mais il savait fort bien que ce n’était pas le moment. Au lieu de quoi, il se fit aussi petit que possible, tandis que Roman le tenait contre sa poitrine, au creux d’un bras. Il tira son épée de l’autre. Libéré de sa prison, l’Anxiété aurait pu reprendre son apparence normale, mais il doutait que ses jambes ne soient assez fortes pour le porter. Sans oublier qu’il préférait ne pas croiser le regard des autres aspects sombres.

Ils avançaient vers l’entré à présent, et Virgil ne pouvait plus ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il enfouit le nez dans la manche de Roman. En n’importe quelle autre circonstance, il aurait été embarrassé de le sentir, mais pour un chat, rien de plus normal. L’odeur de rose et de cannelle le calma un peu.

Ils tournèrent le coin, révélant une scène surprenante.

Janus était assis en tailleur dans un coin, la tête entre les mains et un filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez. Malgré lui, Virgil se sentit grimacer de sympathie. Il en avait beaucoup moins pour Colère.

L’aspect orange ne s’était jamais approprié une arme, comme l’épée de Roman, l’étoile du matin de Remus ou même la crosse de Janus. Sa préférence revenait à un mode de combat plus personnel, le corps-à-corps. Visiblement, Patton aussi.

Les deux aspects roulèrent au sol, Patton parvenant à se mettre sur le dessus. Colère gronda et se débattit, montrant les dents. De part et d’autres des adversaires, Logan et Remus les observaient dans un silence tout aussi anormal pour l’un que pour l’autre.

\- Tu n’es pas plus fort que moi ! hurla Colère.

\- Évidemment que je suis plus fort, rétorqua Patton, presque calmement. Tu es une part de moi.

Colère se débattit de plus belle, comme s’il savait ce qui s’en venait. Virgil sentait le goût âcre de sa peur. Patton se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et en ce moment, se battre n’est _pas la bonne chose à faire_.

Avec un ultime soubresaut, Colère se relaxa. Virgil l’observa, depuis la sécurité des bras de Roman, mais la situation ne semblait pas inquiétante. Colère était toujours conscient, seulement détendu, le regard vague.

Logan, pour une fois sans mots, aida Patton à se relever et lui passa une couverture. Juste au moment où Roman s’avançait vers eux, Janus rouvrit les yeux et se jeta en avant. Promptement, Roman tendis Virgil vers les autres. Comprenant son signal, le chat bondit des bras de l’un dans ceux de l’autre, qui l’enveloppa prestement dans la couverture. Il eut le temps d’apercevoir, avant qu’elle ne recouvre sa tête, Roman attraper Janus par les avant-bras.

\- Lâche-le, gronda immédiatement Remus, sortant de son mutisme mais d’une façon qui lui ressemblait toujours aussi peu.

\- C’est lui qui me tient ! glapit Roman.

\- Remus, ils s’enfuient avec lui ! gémit Janus. Ils le kidnappent !

Un soupir. L’Anxiété était presque sûr qu’il émanait de Remus, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, ne l’ayant jamais entendu faire ce son.

\- REMUS ! cria le serpent, qui perdait rapidement son sang-froid.

Les mots suivant furent prononcé d’une voix si basse que même avec son audition exacerbée, Virgil les saisi à peine.

\- C’est toi qui le kidnappe.

Virgil ne vit pas ce qui se passa ensuite, mais bientôt la porte s’ouvrait et l’air du bord traversait la couverture. Virgil prit une grande inspiration de fraicheur et essaya de ne pas écouter Janus pleurer.

Mais il lui restait un tour dans son sac.

\- Je vous donne une semaine pour vous tanner de lui !

 _Ignorez-le_ , supplia intérieurement Virgil. Il alla jusqu’à se débattre un peu quand Patton s’arrêta, à mi-chemin dans l’entrée de garage.

\- Le chat de Virgil ? demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

\- Imbéciles ! Le chat _est_ Virgil.

Si Virgil avait arrêté de respirer, alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il toujours aussi fort ? Il enfonça ses griffes dans le matériau de la couverture, comme pour empêcher Patton de le lâcher. Et attendis.

\- Évidemment que le chat est Virgil, dit Roman d’un ton dédaigneux. Allez, on y va.

À travers la couverture (et son incrédulité), l’Anxiété sentit une main prendre doucement Patton par le bras et l’entrainer vers la rue. Ils quittèrent la maison en silence.

***

Sans surprise, le calme ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Virgil ! s’écria Logan, faisant sursauter le chat. Le chat est Virgil ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais comment se peut-il que tu t’en sois rendu compte, et pas moi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire ? se hérissa Roman. Non, ne répond pas. Simplement, c’est l’explication qui fonctionnait le mieux, du point de vue de l’histoire.

\- De l’histoire ? interrogea Patton.

\- Oui, c’était le retournement de situation le plus probable. Je sais comment une bonne histoire fonctionne, vous le savez.

\- Comment as-tu… Oh, laisse faire, abandonna Logan.

Réalisant que les aspects clairs n’étaient pas fâchés, Virgil aurait dû se calmer, mais il ne parvenait pas à détendre ses muscles. Il était si fatigué, et il voulait seulement se reposer…

\- Il tremble, murmura Patton pour lui-même. Ça va aller, Virge.

La Moralité le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, mais pas d’une manière contraignante. Virgil se sentit plutôt au chaud, et en sécurité.

\- Virgil, intervint Logan, puis-je suggérer un exercice pour t’ancrer dans le moment présent ?

Un exercice complet serait un tour de force à réaliser, sachant que Virgil voyait à peine une chose, et certainement pas cinq, mais du reste, il s’agissait probablement d’une bonne idée. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur ce qui l’entourait.

Les bras des Patton étaient chauds ; le matériau de la couverture, doux contre sa fourrure. Il sentait le savon aux herbes, comme Logan, mais un arôme de noix de coco, provenant probablement d’une crème hydratante, s’y ajoutait. Chaque pas faisait doucement monter et descendre la petite boule de poils.

Peu à peu, il sentit ses muscles se détendre, et bientôt, il gisait mollement dans la couverture. L’adrénaline retombée le laissa épuisé et somnolent.

\- Est-ce que c’est correct si on te ramène chez nous, Orage ? demanda Roman. Ça nous ferait plaisir, mais tu as le droit de dire non. Il y a aussi Remy et Saul

\- Comme tu le sais, intervint Logan, il est déconseillé aux aspects de demeurer trop longtemps dans le subconscient. Nous souhaitons simplement nous assurer que tu sois en sécurité.

Il n’en dit pas plus, mais Virgil savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il découvrait maintenant que les chats pouvaient aussi ressentir une boule dans leur gorge.

\- Miaule une fois si c’est correct qu’on te ramène chez nous, demanda Patton, deux fois pour ailleurs.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n’hésita pas.

***

La maison des aspects clairs était aussi accueillante que dans son souvenir.

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir, mais en tout cas il y faisait chaud.

Patton s’assit précautionneusement sur le divan, posant le tas de couverture sur ses genoux. _Maintenant, quoi ?_ Virgil sentit une petite bulle d’anxiété monter en lui.

C’était sans compter l’Empathie de Patton.

\- Est-ce que c’est correct si je te flatte à travers la couverture ?

Virgil miaula une fois. Une main passa doucement sur son dos. Quoiqu’il se sente maintenant un peu plus confortable, toute l’attention dirigée vers le lui continuait de le rendre nerveux. Il allait devoir sortir de sa cachette éventuellement, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que tous les yeux soient sur lui.

\- Si tu veux rester un chat, c’est parfaitement correct. Ou te retransformer. C’est vraiment ton choix.

Rester sous forme de chat lui éviterait d’avoir à expliquer ce qui s’était passé, et il était sûr à 90% qu’il fondrait en larme la seconde où son corps le lui permettrait, aussi l’option de demeurer ainsi lui convenait fort bien.

\- Je suggère que nous écoutions un programme télévisé quelconque, proposa Logan. De façon à tous se calmer, et se distraire. Il faudra éventuellement aborder le sujet des récents événements, mais rien ne presse.

Malgré sa surprise, Virgil dû reconnaitre (en son for intérieur) que l’idée n’était pas mauvaise. Patton consentit avec enthousiasme, et Roman parvint à bondir vers la télé pour installer _La reine des_ _neiges_ avant que Logan eut pu protester.

\- Miaule deux fois si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, lui murmura Patton.

Viendrait-il un jour où il ne serait pas émerveillé par la gentillesse de l’aspect paternel ? Alors que la chanson des coupeurs de glace débutait, (accompagné de commentaires de la part de Roman, qui ne donnaient pas du tout l’impression que c’est lui qui avait choisis le film), Virgil se pelotonna un peu plus confortablement dans son tas de couverture

Il somnola sur les genoux de Patton durant l’heure qui suivi, le bruit de la télévision juste assez fort pour noyer ses pensées sombres (Remus, silencieux et embarrassé, Colère au-dessus de lui avec un seau d’eau, Janus avec des larmes dans la voix). Depuis sa cachette, il ne voyait pas l’écran, mais étant fatigué, et aillant déjà visionné le film, ça ne lui posait pas trop de problème. Les aspects principaux continuèrent de commenter le film et de se chamailler, et Virgil n’en finissait plus de s’étonner de la cordialité de leurs rapports. Pas de cris, de colère ou de pointes, ou en tout cas, rien de sérieux.

Après quelques temps, juste au moment où les trolls chantaient à Anna et Kristof, Virgil se risqua doucement, lentement, hors de son cocon de couverture. Hormis pour lui faire de la place en déplaçant ses bras, Patton ne réagit pas. Bien vite, le chat fut à nouveau lové sur les genoux de l’aspect paternel, cette fois, par-dessus la couverture. Là, il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur l’écran, même si la tentation de vérifier si les deux autres aspects le regardaient était grande. Il fit de son mieux.

Quand le générique roula enfin, Virgil se sentait juste au bord du sommeil.

\- Bonjour Virgil, le salua Logan.

\- On est contents de te revoir, kiddo, lui dit Patton.

Virgil miaula en réponse, et se frotta un peu tête contre le cardigan de Patton.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Oh, tu dois avoir faim !

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point. Fort heureusement, la fatigue empêcha Virgil de se sentir trop humilié à l’idée d’admettre ce fait. En forçant un peu les muscles de son cou, il parvint à hocher la tête de façon convaincante.

\- Je vais quérir ! s’exclama Roman en bondissant de son siège.

Virgil sursauta violemment devant le mouvement soudain. Voyant sa réaction, la Créativité s’immobilisa dans une position comique au milieu du salon.

\- Doucement, kiddo, fit Patton, non sans douceur.

Roman hocha la tête et repartit – plus lentement – vers la cuisine.

Logan s’installa pour faire face aux deux autres, prenant son air sérieux-sérieux (par opposition à ses airs sérieux-amusé, sérieux-découragé, sérieux-satisfait et sérieux-tranquille).

\- Virgil, es-tu blessé ?

L’intéressé secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Souhaites-tu toujours demeurer dans cette maison ?

Devant l’assentiment muet de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :

\- Je vais nommer des pièces de la maison. Miaule quand viendra celle où tu veux dormir. Prends ton temps. Il y a la cuisine, la chambre de Patton, Le salon, la ch…

\- Miaou !

\- Fort bien.

\- J’irai te chercher un oreiller ou une couverture, proposa Patton, au cas où tu veuille te retransformer cette nuit.

\- Excellant. Maintenant, même si tu n’as pas de blessure évidente, es-tu atteint d’un problème de santé quelconque ?

Virgil hésita. Depuis qu’il avait séché dans sa cage, il se sentait un peu drôle, sans pouvoir identifier tout-à-fait en quoi constituait le problème. Mais comme il se savait souffrant de malnutrition et de manque de sommeil, il acquiesça.

\- Oh, mon pauvre !

Un tremblement secoua Patton, accompagné d’un peu d’humidité sur sa fourrure, qui devait être…

Virgil se leva précipitamment, et planta ses deux pattes de devant sur la poitrine de l’homme. Patton pleurait ?! Patton ne devait pas pleurer ! Il était trop bon pour ça ! Être triste, c’était pour les gens comme Virgil (bon, peut-être que la fatigue affectait légèrement sa capacité de réflexion). Il se hissa sur ses pattes pour se frotter la tête contre le menton de l’autre, puis entreprit de lécher ses larmes à mesure qu’elles tombait. Patton rit un peu.

\- C’est correct, ça va… Merci nuage. C’est juste que, c’était déjà terrible quand toutes ces choses arrivaient à un chat, mais c’est encore pire si c’est toi…

Roman fournit une distraction bienvenue en revenant avec un bol contenant (d’après le nez de Virgil) du thon. Après l’avoir posé sur le divan, il s’installa de l’autre côté de Patton (qui s’accota immédiatement sur lui), passa un bras autour de ses épaules et entreprit de le réconforter.

Satisfait que quelqu’un s’occupe de Patton (et, soyons honnêtes, ne pouvant pas se retenir une seule seconde de plus), Virgil sauta sur la nourriture.

Il ne lui restait pas assez d’énergie pour manger lentement et prétendre qu’il n’était pas affamé, mais ça ne posait pas de problème, parce qu’il était aussi trop fatigué pour se soucier de ce que les autres pensent de lui. Il dévora le thon en un temps record et lécha le bol jusqu’à ce qu’il brille.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, ce fut pour croiser le regard un peu triste de Logan. Profitant de ce que les autres fussent occupés, il était retourné à la cuisine chercher plus de poisson. Virgil couina et s’avança un peu vers lui, mais il écarta le bol.

\- Bien que tu ressentes vraisemblablement encore la faim, ingérer de trop grandes portions trop rapidement risque de te donner des crampes. Évidemment, cela reste ton choix, mais je te suggère d’attendre de 20 à 30 minutes avant de manger autre choses.

Virgil marmonna un peu son agacement, mais détacha ses yeux du bol et s’enroula sur lui-même à côté des jambes de Patton.

Roman rit un peu.

\- Ha, cette fois, il sonnait – pardon – cette fois tu sonnais comme toi-même, Panic at the Everywhere !

\- Mmh, c’est vrai, obtempéra Patton en glissant le talon de sa main entre les oreilles du chat. Virgil poussa sa tête pour accompagner le mouvement.

\- Virgil, demanda à nouveau Logan, outre manger davantage et dormir, requiers-tu des soins ?

\- Ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait te rendre plus confortable ! proposa Patton.

\- Ne le prends pas à la légère, glissa Roman. Je puis certainement occire bien des monstres, mais quand l’ennemie est un problème de santé, Patty a toute la puissance d’un chevalier.

L’intéressé gloussa, rougissant un peu sous le compliment. Virgil agita ses oreilles, amusés lui aussi, avant de secouer la tête en direction de Logan.

\- Bon, je vais chercher ces couvertures et oreillers ! s’exclama Patton en se levant.

\- Évidemment, ce serait une situation temporaire, dit Logan.

Mais avant que Virgil ait eu le temps de paniquer (et il était pourtant doué dans ce domaine) il poursuivit :

\- Ta chambre risque d’apparaitre en haut d’ici quelques jours. Enfin, pas que le salon soit inconfortable.

Sa chambre. Ici. Les aspects clairs le laissaient habiter avec eux. Non, ils préféraient qu’il habitent avec eux. Virgil savait que ses relations avec eux s’étaient améliorée, mais à ce point…

Il faut croire que les gens étaient _bel et bien_ toujours plus gentils qu’il ne se l’imaginait.

Une dizaine de minutes et un monceau de couvertures et d’oreillers (sérieusement, si ça n’avait pas été Patton, il aurait cru qu’il planifiait de l’asphyxier dans son sommeil, et voulait pouvoir facilement dissimuler l’arme du crime) plus tard, Virgil tombait enfin dans un sommeil longtemps attendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure du CONFORT tout le monde prend une bonne tasse de CONFORT


	7. Guérir, au propre comme au figuré.

La première chose que Virgil remarqua en se réveillant ne fut pas qu’il avait repris sa forme humaine.

Ce ne fut pas non plus la lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, ou le toutou de chien qui était tombé de son nid de couvertures.

Non, la première chose qu’il remarqua fut à quel point il se sentait _malade_.

Chaque région du corps qui peut être victime de symptômes grippaux l’était. Sa gorge, aussi irritée que si le thon de la veille avant encore eu tous ses arrêtes, son nez scellé hermétiquement et sa tête que Remus aurait aussi bien pu avoir frappé d’un grand coup d’étoile du matin, protestèrent vivement quand il tenta de se redresser. Le temps de parvenir en position assise, il avait coché « douleurs musculaires », « fièvre » et « étourdissements » dans sa liste de ouchies.

\- J’imagine qu’après avoir été trempé d’eau glacée pendant deux heures, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, marmonna-t-il.

Entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix lui fit du bien.

Il réorganisa rapidement son tas de coussin pour supporter un humain adulte et non un chat de petite taille, ce qui se révéla assez facile, grâce à la grande variété de matériaux à sa disposition. Malgré la grippe qu’il venait de se découvrir, il se sentait si confortable que c’en était ridicule. Il se pencha ensuite pour attraper le bol de thon que Logan lui avait laissé, aperçut une assiette couverte à côté, et tomba du divan de surprise.

Une courte bataille avec les couvertures (qui s’étaient déployées derrière lui comme un parachute, avant de l’envelopper promptement), il parvint à se réinstaller en position assise, cette fois avec l’assiette sur les genoux. Il ôta le couvert, souriant en dévoilant un sandwich coupé en forme de tête de chat, avec une tomate cerise et des branches de céleri faisant office de nez et de moustaches.

Il avala le sandwich et la poignée de chips qui l’accompagnait presque aussi vite que le thon de la veille, mais garda le biscuit aux pépites de chocolat pour plus tard.

Il se questionnait sur sa capacité à atteindre le pichet d’eau posé sur la table à café sans avoir besoin de se lever, quand des bruits de pas lui parvinrent de l’étage. Instinctivement, il disparut sous les couvertures. Une fois dans la sécurité (relative) de sa cachette, il dû se parler à lui-même pour se convaincre qu’il ne courait pas de danger, ici, et que peu importe lequel des trois habitats de la maisonnée s’en venait, se cacher ne servirait à rien.

Si Logan fut surpris de découvrir, en descendant l’escalier, deux yeux intenses le fixer depuis un monceau de couvertures, il n’en laissa rien paraitre.

\- Bon matin, Virgil.

\- Salut, répondit-il à voix basse.

Cette réponse, en revanche, lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de la Logique. L’aspect sombre grimaça en réalisant à quel point sa voix sonnait enrouée.

Logan vint s’asseoir sur la table basse, d’où il leur servit à chacun un verre d’eau. Il attendit que son interlocuteur ait bu quelques gorgées pour demander :

\- Aurais-je raison de croire que l’état de ta gorge ne vient pas seulement d’avoir été privé de voix pour une longue période ?

Mentir aux aspects « cerveau gauche, » ça pouvait se faire, mais mentir à Logan à propos de faits fonctionnait à peu près aussi bien que de mentir à Janus (mentir ou non à Virgil importait peu, parce qu’il allait de toute façon croire la pire des deux options, selon le contexte). Il admit donc piteusement :

\- Je crois que j’ai un rhume, une grippe, ou quelque chose. Je ne me sens pas génial.

Heureusement, Logan ne sembla pas fâché. Il hocha seulement la tête, pensif.

\- Es-tu confortable ?

\- … oui ?

\- Je te saurais gré de ne pas trop bouger. Je reviendrai bientôt avec la trousse pour les maladies oto-rhino-laryngologiques.

Il disparut l’espace de quelques minutes, ce qui n’était pas plus mal, considérant que Virgil eu besoin d’un peu de temps pour assimiler l’interaction, de même que la situation générale où il se trouvait (sans oublier le mot « oto-rhino-laryngologique »). Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, il espérait que les Autres allaient bien…

Logan revint avec une boîte de mouchoirs en papier et un sac en cuir, d’où il sortit un carton plastifié avec un organigramme intitulé « rhume, grippe, COVID-19 ou allergies ? » qu’il lui mit entre les mains. Tandis que Virgil évaluait ses symptômes et suivait les flèches, il palpa ses ganglions (expérience que Virgil ne voulait jamais revivre), prit sa pression, sa température et écouta son cœur.

Jouant avec la feuille dans ses mains (attention ! coupures de papier ! cria son radar), Virgil hésita. En temps normal, il aurait repris son extérieur effrayant et ombrageux, le plus efficace quand venait le temps de se faire écouter des autres. Il aurait dû nier être malade, fatigué ou faible, et prétendre qu’il…

« _Tu n’as besoin de personne, et personne n’a besoin de toi._ »

Virgil cilla, chassant Janus de ses pensées.

Mais au final, ce fut son épuisement qui l’emporta. Après plusieurs jours (combien, exactement) dans une cage, il ne voulait que se rouler en boule au chaud, et n’avoir à se soucier de rien, le temps de ramasser les morceaux de sa volonté.

\- Je pense que j’ai une grippe, conclut-il éventuellement.

Logan, peu ou pas surpris, hocha la tête et lui présenta une bouteille et une cuillère.

\- Il s’agit de sirop de sureau, un mélange reconnu pour contenir de nombreuses vitamines et antioxydants qui aident le corps à se défendre contre les infections et les inflammations. Le goût est fort mais pas nécessairement désagréable. Par contre, si ta fièvre t’incommode ou atteint des températures dangereuses, je te donnerai un médicament plus efficace.

Virgil avala le liquide sans broncher (à vivre avec Remus, on est exposé à toute sorte de chose en comparaison desquelles un remède naturel à base de plante, ce n’est rien), et donna toute son attention à Logan quand il vit celui-ci hésiter.

Logan allait droit au but, en général, alors à le voir, Virgil se douta qu’il serait question de sentiments (ou de Patton, ce qui revenait à peu près au même). En revanche, il n’aurait jamais deviné le message qu’il s’apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Virgil, tu connais Patton par ses apparitions durant nos vidéos, et les quelques occasions où nous nous sommes rencontrés, que ce soit ici ou dans une des autres maisons.

\- Oui…

Logan semblait encore plus sérieux que d’habitude.

\- Mais tu ne l’as jamais vu dans une situation… Personnelle.

\- … Non ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant qu’il se réveille et descende.

 _Crache le morceau_ , pensa Virgil. _C’est pas comme si je représente la peur des choses à venir ou quoi que ce soit._

\- Patton peut se montrer intense, quand quelqu’un tombe malade

Virgil cilla.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Bien que je comprenne que, étant donné la fonction que tu occupes, s’attendre au pire et être agréablement surpris en constatant que ce n’est pas, en fait, si terrible, doit être courant, je te pris de ne pas sous-estimer ce que je viens de te dire.

\- S’qui c’passe ? demanda à ce moment une voix ensommeillée.

Horreur.

\- Il semblerait que notre ami ait attrapé froid durant son emprisonnement.

Les yeux ensommeillés de Patton s’écarquillèrent.

\- Oh, mon pauvre ! s’exclama-t-il.

Moins d’une seconde plus tard, Virgil se trouvait engloutis par un câlin, regardant Logan lui adresser un regard entendu par-dessus l’épaule de la Moralité.

***

\- Roman ! tu tombes à pic !

La Créativité semblait surtout être tombée du lit, mais Virgil ne se permis pas de commentaire. Après tout, ne pas se faire mettre dehors arrivait en tête de sa liste de priorités à faire en ce moment.

\- Est-ce que Virge va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il se sent un peu coupable, dit Patton en adressant un clin d’œil à l’Anxiété.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, mais Patton n’insista pas. Depuis sa position collé à Virgil, qu’il avait refusé de lâcher, il poursuivit :

\- Il est malade, on se demandait si tu pouvais nous refaire apparaitre l’infirmerie.

À ces mots, une soudaine montée d’adrénaline parcourra douloureusement ses muscles endoloris.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire !

Il se rendit compte qu’il avait inutilement crié une seconde trop tard, et rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Janus détestait les bruits forts, et étant donné qu’il vivait avec Colère, les conflits à ce sujet étaient assez courants pour immédiatement donner à Virgil le réflexe de se cacher.

Heureusement, les autres ne tinrent pas compte de son exclamation.

\- Ça demeure ta décision, dit Logan, mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous devrions nous priver de l’infirmerie si elle peut être utile.

\- C’est juste…

Virgil ne s’était pas rendu compte du rythme accéléré de sa respiration avant que Patton ne lui prenne la main pour la mettre sur sa propre poitrine. L’aspect se força à imiter la respiration de son aîné.

\- Est-ce que c’est à propos de mon frère ? s’inquiéta Roman. Parce que je sais qu’il peut avoir des idées étranges à propos de matériel d’hôpital, mais je t’assure que la mienne est beaucoup plus conventionnelle.

Virgil prit une grande inspiration. Il savait qu’il allait devoir leur dire, autrement, ils ne lâcheraient pas l’affaire.

\- Ce n’est pas ça, marmonna-t-il. Je suis juste… Pas assez malade ? Pour que ça vaille la peine ? Je peux encore, vous savez, aider. Avec la cuisine, ou peu importe. Ce que vous voulez.

Les autres aspects échangèrent un regard, et ils étaient tellement plus synchrones que les Autres.

\- Yep, infirmerie, confirma Roman en se dirigeant vers le placard.

\- Tu n’as rien à prouver, tu sais, dit précautionneusement Patton. On t’aime comme tu es, sans condition.

\- Patton a raison, renchérit Logan. Tu es malade et a besoin de repos. Nous sommes plus que capables de tenir la maison entretemps. Ce n’est pas un calcul compliqué.

Virgil baissa la tête, embarrassé et toujours incapable de se convaincre qu’il ne se ferait pas mettre dehors s’il ne pouvait pas se montrer utile. Quoique Patton aida à régler la question quand il le ramassa dans ses bras, le soulevant aisément du divan.

\- C’était plus facile quand tu étais un chat, commenta Patton, décontracté.

Un contraste marqué avec Virgil, qui se cramponna à l’aspect comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Comment il fait ça ? demanda-t-il à Logan d’une voix tremblante.

\- Il transporte beaucoup de bagage émotionnel, répondit-il (Virgil n’arrivait pas à décider s’il blaguait ou non). Patton, chéri, je pense que Virgil est en mesure de marcher jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

\- Mais pourquoi marcher quand on peut voyager avec le pat-coptère ?

En dépit de ces mots, il déposa l’Anxiété au sol, même s’il garda un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Est-ce que c’était une référence à Batman ? cria Roman depuis- au fait, où était-il ?

Virgil se laissa conduire jusqu’au placard, puis, avec une surprise grandissante, à l’intérieur. Si le véritable placard, chez Thomas, était rempli de matériel de nettoyage et de vieilles boîtes de vieux stock, celui-ci, non content de ne rien contenir de tout ça, avait aussi la taille d’une pièce. Elle était même dotée d’une fenêtre, qui donnait, inexplicablement, sur la mer.

Un peu sonné, à la fois par la maladie, la fatigue et le choc, Virgil s’installa sur un lit dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne ressemblait pas à un lit d’hôpital, mais à voir tout le matériel rangée dans la pièce, il pouvait être utilisé comme tel. Il poussa un gémissement involontaire en s’allongeant, car si le divan avait été confortable, ce matelas-ci devait faire le double de l’épaisseur du sien, et il se demanda s’il arriverait jamais à s’extirper d’ici.

\- Voilà ! s’exclama Patton. Tout bien installé.

Il se tenait debout juste à côté du lit. Virgil fit un geste hésitant, et quand Patton ne fit que se rapprocher, il tendit les bras pour encercler sa taille d’une étreinte. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une caresse sur ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui s’est passé dans les derniers jours ? demanda Patton à voix basse.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répondit Virgil, et c’était le mieux qu’il pouvait faire.

\- D’accord. Pas de presse. Roman peut faire apparaitre le bureau du docteur Picani si tu en as besoin.

Virgil hocha la tête contre le ventre de l’aspect paternel, puis s’en sépara.

\- Un système d’intercom parcourt la maison, expliqua Logan en désignant le bouton sur le mur à côté de lui. N’hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- Logi et moi on va aller faire le déjeuner, annonça Patton avec enthousiasme. On t’apporte de l’eau juste après !

Roman passa une main dans sa tignasse.

\- Si tout semble sous contrôle, mes chers amis, je vais me permettre de remonter me rendre présentable.

\- Tu es toujours éblouissant, le cajola Patton. Merci encore, et à tantôt !

\- Merci, Princey, marmonna Virgil. Merci, les gars. Vous êtes… les meilleurs.

Patton sourit.

\- Si tu penses ça maintenant, attends de goûter à mes crêpes !


	8. Ménage de printemps (émotionnel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Épilogue time !

Virgil habitait chez les aspects clairs depuis quelques heures.

Patton travaillait à s’assurer qu’il ne sente pas coupable de rester assis sans rien faire (Quérir est une activité épuisante et importante ! Et puis, tu n’avais aucun problème avec ça quand tu étais un chat !) ou inquiet de se faire mettre dehors (Tu vas voir, dès que Logan te donne le ok pour manger des aliments normaux, je te fais des biscuits en forme de maison. Tout le monde sait que les biscuits ne mentent pas !).

Logan vint s’installer dans sa chambre pour écouter un documentaire sur les théories du complot. Dans l’état de fatigue où il se trouvait, regarder mollement une émission juste assez intéressante pour l’empêcher de spiraler était exactement ce dont Virgil avait besoin.

Quant à Roman, il modifia la fenêtre de la pièce pour donner sur différents endroits, tous plus enchanteurs et mystérieux les uns que les autres. La forêt de champignons géants avait la préférence de Virgil, il pouvait regarder les collemboles translucides fouir toute la journée.

Virgil essaya de se concentrer sur les sensations et les sentiments agréables, et d’ignorer la pensée des Autres et la douleur que lui causait sa grippe. Au bout d’un moment, Logan lui donna un médicament qui eut comme effet secondaire bienvenue de lui donner quelques heures de sommeil gratuit et dénué de cauchemars.

Ce soir-là, les trois aspects vinrent souper avec Virgil dans l’infirmerie, et l’intéressé ne pouvait même pas protester que ce n’était pas nécessaire, parce qu’ils arrivèrent avec une nappe, un panier de picnic et plus d’enthousiasme à eux trois que Janus n’en avait exprimé au total dans sa vie.

Cette nuit-là, quand les cauchemars l’arrachèrent à son sommeil, il était confortable malgré sa maladie, loin de sa grande chambre vide. Et même s’il n’oserait jamais réveiller quelqu’un à cause de ses problèmes, simplement de regarder l’intercom lui fit du bien.

Virgil habitait chez les aspects clairs depuis un jour.

Le repos, les inhalations de vapeur et la tisane anti-rhume faisaient tranquillement leur effet. Peu habitué à autant de contact, Virgil étouffait un peu quand les autres aspects (spécialement Patton, comme Logan l’en avait averti) le collaient trop. Mais ils respectaient son espace. Son estomac pouvait supporter des quantités de nourritures de plus en plus grandes à la fois. Il rattrapait du sommeil et dû éluder des questions à propos d’aller chercher « ses affaires » à la maison des Autres.

Virgil habitait chez les aspects clairs depuis trois jours.

Il découvrit que sous sa forme de chat, la compagnie de ses amis ne le dérangeait pas, et commença à se transformer quand il avait dépassé sa dose quotidienne d’interaction. Il savait déjà que les genoux de Logan était la meilleur place pour somnoler, car il se levait le moins souvent. La compagnie silencieuse lui faisait du bien.

Ses douleurs musculaires étaient presque parties, et il put suivre Patton quand celui-ci lui fit faire un tour de la maison, qu’il parsemait d’anecdotes et de souvenirs. Logan les suivi, supposément pour offrir des commentaires pratique sur leur fonctionnement en tant que colocs, quoiqu’il passe plus de temps à tenter de discréditer les anecdotes de Patton qui ne le présentait pas sous un bon jour. Virgil nota précieusement toute l’information pratique, toujours soucieux de bien se conduire et de diminuer ses chances de se faire mettre dehors. Mais il prêta aussi une oreille attentive aux histoires et aux rires.

Roman revint de l’Imagination juste avant le dîner, et prit Virgil à part.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, fut la première chose qu’il lui dit. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes tout le temps.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Virgil en jouant avec le bord de sa couverture.

\- Ça n’a pas marché, hein ? N’ait crainte, je trouverai un moyen d’annoncer une nouvelle sans réveiller ton anxiété, Anxiété. À propos de ma visite, eh bien… Je suis allé rencontrer mon frère dans l’Imagination.

Virgil cilla plusieurs fois. Ça… ne sonnait pas si mal, en fait. De tous les Autres, Remus (contre toute attente) lui avait causé le moins d’ennuis.

\- Je voulais lui demander de me laisser aller chercher tes affaires. Apparemment, ce n’est pas nécessaire ?

Virgil s’empourpra et haussa les épaules.

\- J’aurais peut-être besoin de cours d’invocation ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Et en tant que Créativité, je suis indubitablement le mieux placé pour t’enseigner ! se réjouit Roman, avant que son enthousiasme retombe un peu. Il m’a glissé un mot de ce qui t’était arrivé. Et de Janus.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Virgil ne savait pas si c’était sain de s’inquiéter comme ça pour l’aspect jaune, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Et peut-être avait-il une certaine expérience dans l’art de se montrer agressif avec quelqu’un qu’on veut juste protéger.

\- Il s’est beaucoup calmé. Remus m’a demandé d’invoquer le docteur Picani pour lui.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je sais. (Roman secoua la tête) Quand _Remus_ veut que tu ailles en thérapie, c’est que ça va mal. Il va essayer de démêler le chacun-pour-soi du mes-amis-sont-à-moi-et-personne-d’autre. Quand tu seras prêt, il veut venir s’excuser en personne.

\- Et Remus ?

\- Quoi, Remus ?

Roman lui lança son regard le plus innocent, mais Virgil n’était pas prêt à lâcher l’éponge.

\- Aller, toi et ton frère qui parlez de manière civilisée, c’est un événement. Et il était tellement silencieux et mal à l’aise la dernière fois.

\- Oui, bon… Disons juste que ça m’a fait du bien de voir qu’il mettait des limites quelque part. Il savait que la bonne chose à faire était de te laisser partir. Et ça lui a fait du bien que je demande son avis et son aide.

\- Il n’a même pas essayé de te verser un truc dégoûtant sur la tête ?

\- Oh, oui, rit-il. J’ai pris une douche avant de passer te voir.

\- Ta douche est probablement en or ou quelque chose.

\- Je fais, c’est une cascade naturelle. Une partie de mon plancher est en verre, et permet de voir l’eau s’écouler dans…

\- Moi, ce qui me surprend, c’est que Colère n’ait pas déjà essayé quelque chose.

Roman se trémoussa. Il pouvait être un assez bon menteur, quand il le voulait. Mais contrairement à Janus, il pouvait se sentir coupable, ce qui faussait son jeu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes !

\- Trop tard.

\- Colère a essayé d’entrer ici la nuit dernière. Les défenses de la maison et le système d’alarme l’en ont empêché.

Virgil se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, un peu sonné.

\- Ça ira mieux quand ta chambre sera ici, le réconforta Roman. Tu pourras ajuster la porte pour qu’elle laisse passer certaines personnes et non d’autres.

\- On peut faire ça ?

Virgil avait rarement vu Roman sourire comme ça.

\- Je te montrerai comment faire.

Virgil habitait chez les aspects clairs depuis cinq jours quand sa chambre y apparut.

Il entra dans la petite pièce nue, assez surprit de sa simple présence pour ne pas songer à s’inquiéter de la réaction des autres.

\- C’est… minimaliste, commenta Patton.

\- À en juger par les zones de décoloration de la peinture, les meubles présents à l’origine furent retirés, estima Logan. Et la capacité de les faire réapparaitre te manque.

\- Logan !

\- Nah, il a raison, admis timidement Virgil.

\- J’ai un plan ! s’exclama Roman. Je vais faire apparaitre des décorations brillantes et tape-à-l’œil. Tu vas les détester, ce qui te motiveras à apprendre à invoquer.

\- Oh, je ne penses pas que tu puisse faire pire que ton frère.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de silence à Virgil pour capter l’inquiétude des trois autres.

\- Rien de si grave, les assura-t-il. Enfin, me réveiller dans l’intérieur d’une énorme bouche n’était pas terrible, mais rien de réellement traumatisant. Janus a établi comme règle qu’on ne pouvait « tuer » qu’une autre personne par mois.

Nouveau silence.

\- C’est un feu vert, soupira Virgil. Tu peux y aller, Roman.

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, il se crispa un peu. L’expérience allait certainement être au moins un peu humiliante. Sa santé avait beau s’améliorer, la fatigue l’alourdissait encore, et il dû déjà s’asseoir sur son lit, car déjà ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Aussitôt, il rebondit dans les airs. Se redressant sur les coudes, il en réalisa la cause : son lit venait de doubler de volume. Malgré lui, il sourit en regardant le reste de la chambre changer.

\- Tu te souviens de mon film préféré ?

\- Virgil, c’est de Disney, qu’on parle.

\- Amusez-vous bien, et pas de chicane, les garçon ! lança Patton en s’écartant des rideaux à motif d’araignée.

Les protestations de Logan, qu’il entraina avec lui, se perdirent dans le couloir.

\- Logan avait-il raison ? demanda Roman en continuant à travailler. Tu avais des meubles et autres, puis ils ont disparus ?

\- Ouais, soupira Virgil en se laissant retomber contre le lit (qui était tellement moelleux que Virgil pouvait le sentir se _creuser_ un peu sous son poids). Ma chambre exacerbe mes pouvoirs. Donc dès que je perçois quelque chose comme une menace, ça disparait.

\- C’est quoi tes groupes préférés ?

\- _Evanescence_ et la emo trinity. _Fall Out Boy_ , _My chem_ et _Panic!_.

\- Bien sûr, dit Roman en matérialisant des affiches en métal. Tu sais, si tu crées l’ameublement de ta chambre toi-même, tu risques d’en avoir moins peur. L’invocation nécessite une connaissance accrue de la cible.

\- Et maintenant tu sonnes comme Logan.

\- J’aimerais bien !

Virgil sourit et ferma les yeux, profitant du moment. La voix de Logan lui parvenait de l’étage inférieur, mais pas parce qu’il criait. Ses paroles se perdaient dans la distance, mais il avait son ton de professeur. L’odeur de la soupe aux fruits de mer que Patton leur cuisinait (Virgil avait beau lui dire que même sous forme de chat, il n’avait pas de préférence particulière pour le poisson, il s’obstinait) montait jusque dans sa chambre, et Virgil s’habituerait un jour à avoir un repas, non seulement assuré, mais aussi appétissant ? Roman fredonnait une chanson de _Moana_ en s’activant. Virgil regarda autour de lui.

C’était sa chambre. Ça avait toujours été sa chambre. Mais pour la première fois, ça semblait aussi être chez lui. Et pas à cause des nouveaux meubles, qu’il n’avait pas choisi (même si Roman se débrouillait relativement bien).

Parce que sa famille habitait ici.

Virgil habitait chez les aspects clairs depuis une semaine quand Thomas invoqua leur présence. Il ignorait encore tout de Janus et des Autres, mais c’était correct. Parce que Virgil serait là pour s’assurer qu’il ne panique pas trop quand il reconnaitrait leur existence.

Quand il apparut Virgil, se tint immobile dans son coin d’ombre. C’est peut-être pourquoi personne ne remarqua sa présence avant qu’il ne prenne la parole.

\- Moi, je suis avec Logan.

Virgil ne se lassait pas d’observer toutes les petites différences entre son hôte et les autres aspects. Ils avaient tous une manière distincte de sursauter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! s’exclama Roman.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, mode maman poule activé.

\- Voyons, Ro. Je pensais qu’on avait réglé ça, pourtant, l’avis de Virgil peut…

\- Il n’y a pas lieu de s’inquiéter, le rassura Logan. Roman ne faisait pas référence à cela.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es assez bien, kiddo ? demanda Patton avec inquiétude.

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Virgil.

\- Oh, tu as été malade ? demanda Thomas. Eh, attendez, est-ce que vous habitez tous ensemble ? Genre, dans la même maison ?

Sans lui prêter attention, Patton se retourna pour faire signe à Roman. Celui-ci leva les mains et invoqua une couverture.

\- Elle change de couleur, expliqua-t-il à Virgil en la lui lançant

Personne n’aurait pu prouver que l’Anxiété sourit devant ce geste, parce que la couverture lui était tombée sur la tête. Il prit de temps de se composer avant de laisser sa tête émerger, enroulant le reste autour de ses épaules. Le tissu de son nouveau hoodie le tenait bien au chaud, mais il ne pensait pas que cet argument rencontre beaucoup de succès. En tout cas, pas autant que le hoodie lui-même. Il lui faudrait éventuellement admettre à Roman que de lui faire apparaitre toute une garde-robe n’aurait pas servi à grand-chose, puisqu’il ne risquait pas d’abandonner ce vêtement-là. Sa première invocation semi-réussie. Il avait été momentanément découragé en notant la présence de larges trous, mais la suggestion de Patton d’y coudre des patch avait été inspiré, et comme disait Roman, ça « lui donnait de la gueule ».

\- Est-ce que le docteur approuve ? demanda-t-il à Logan quand il fut bien emmitouflé.

La Logique ajusta ses lunette, ramenant un sourire affectueux aux lèvres de Virgil.

\- Ça devrait être satisfaisant. Avec la couverture.

Virgil regarda tour à tour les autres personnes présentes, eut une pensée pour les absents. Il porta son regard à la fenêtre, et derrière, au carré de gazon sur lequel il avait passé tant de temps.

\- Alors, à propos de quoi on se chicane aujourd’hui ?

Virgil n’habitait chez les aspects clairs que depuis une semaine. Mais c’était déjà la meilleure de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin ! (en français dans le texte, lol)  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié !! Laissez un commentaire si ça vous chante.
> 
> Je travaille en ce moment sur une nouvelle fanfic, qui influera :  
> \- un mariage arrangé  
> \- un naga, un changelin, un psyonic, des corbeaux et des noix  
> \- deux énormes bateaux volants  
> \- *arbres*  
> \- et plus de hurt/confort !!


End file.
